Please don't hurt daddy
by BlueStar19
Summary: TFP: Optimus was about to finish off Megatron when he heard a small femme cry out to him. Megatron surrendered to save his small family from the Autobots. The young femme just wanted her daddy safe, but will she get that? Character deaths. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought of this and decided to put it up. Sorry Megatron or Decepticons fans. This may not be what you like. Pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: Sadness, torture, what those call mpreg?, creators and creations, violence.

* * *

Megatron took his Dark Star Saber and sent out an energy blast. Optimus tumbled near the edge of the platform they stood on. Every Autobot and Decepticon watched the battle. Ratchet silently mourned over the young scout, which they just lost. Bumblebee was like a son to him. He bowed his head in respect and stayed that way. Optimus struggled to get up. Megatron walked over with a slight limp.

"Prepare to join the Allspark Optimus, just like your beloved scout," said Megatron.

Optimus stood up and moved as Megatron brought down the Dark Star Saber. The Autobot leader knocked Megatron down and aimed the Star Saber at his chest. Megatron looked up and saw the anger in his enemy's eyes. Just as Optimus was about to strike the killing blow, a small femme voice was heard. Megatron froze in fear when he heard the voice.

"Please, don't hurt daddy," the small femme begged.

Optimus turned around and lowered his weapon. He stared at the small blue and purple femme with red optics. Megatron got up and pushed Optimus behind him. He rushed to the young femme.

"Sweetspark, what are you doing here? I told you to wait in your room," said Megatron as he cradled the femme.

"Daddy, why was he trying to hurt you? Is he a bad guy? Why didn't you come back like you said that you would?" the femme asked.

"Dark Storm, I need you to go back. This is something that you don't need to see," Megatron explained.

"But you might get hurt. I don't want you hurt," said Dark Storm.

"Just go Sweetspark," said Megatron and commed Soundwave.

The Surveillance Chief groundbridged to his coordinates and took the femme away. Dark Storm screamed and yelled for her daddy. Megatron looked at them both with sadness in his optics. He turned to Optimus, ignoring her calls. Optimus just stood there looking at the young one. She was too young to understand any of this.

"Megatron, you are..." Optimus trailed off.

"Yes I am. Now just finish it once she leaves," said Megatron.

Bumblebee appeared out of the cybermatter and took the Dark Star Saber. He went up behind Megatron, ready to stab him. A Vehicon showed up and got in the way. Megatron turned around swiftly to see his soldier fall to his knees, the Dark Star Saber still piercing him. Dark Storm yelled and got away from Soundwave as Bumblebee pulled the sword out and went to his leader's side.

"Steve!" Dark Storm yelled when she got to his side. "Steve, your hurt!"

"Dark... Storm you need... to go with... Soundwave right now. He will... protect you," Steve gasped.

"No, I won't leave you. You're my friend. I'll get Knock Out and he'll fix you up," said Dark Storm.

"You can't save me," Steve whispered before his optics went out in sync with his spark.

"Steve? Steve wake up! Please wake up!" Dark Storm half yelled.

"Sweetspark, Steve won't wake up," Megatron explained.

"Why not?" Dark Storm asked through tears as she cuddled up with her daddy.

"He is in peace with the Allspark," said Megatron.

"But he did nothing," said Dark Storm.

"Megatron, surrender and I'll let you live," said Optimus.

"And what will become of my mate, troops, and daughter?" asked Megatron.

"They will be held prisoner while your daughter remains with us," said Optimus. He saw the reluctance in his nemesis' optics. "She will be save Megatron."

"You must also do the same for my mate, as he is sparked," said Megatron. "Once you have agreed to do that, I will surrender."

"Very well," said Optimus.

Megatron got up and walked to Soundwave.

"Keep her save Soundwave. She needs you. Same with our unsparked sparkling," said Megatron.

Soundwave grabbed Dark Storm and looked up at Megatron. He retracted his visor and kissed Megatron. The Decepticon leader returned the kiss and left next to Optimus. He glanced at the dead Vehicon and his small family. Optimus took Megatron away. The Autobots took over the ship and headed back to the base. Soundwave and Dark Storm hid in their quarters. Dark Storm continued to cry. She lost one of her friends and she wasn't allowed to see her daddy.

Megatron was pushed through the doors of his quarters. Optimus followed closely. Dark Storm ran up and clung to her daddy. Megatron hugged back.

"Daddy, are you going to be leaving me like Steve?" asked Dark Storm.

"I am not sure Sweetspark, but I will always be with you. In your spark," said Megatron and walked to Soundwave.

He removed the visor and kissed him deeply. Megatron set Dark Storm down and pulled away from the kiss. He set a hand on Soundwave's abdomen where the sparkling resided. He smiled sadly. He wouldn't be alive to see his new son. He knew that the Autobots were going to kill him for the things he has done.

"I love all of you," Megatron whispered and left with Optimus.

"Love you too," said Soundwave.

_I'm so sorry love. Take care of our children for me. We both knew that this would end like this. I love you dearly _Megatron said through the bond.

_I love you too. I will do my best. _ Soundwave replied back.

Megatron was lead to the brig. He was chained up to the wall and left there. Once he made sure that there were no guards around, he cried. He was going to die and never see his family. He'll be lucky if he saw them one last time before they executed him. He already told Optimus to give Steve a proper burial for his daughter's sake. Optimus agreed to it. Megatron looked up at the ceiling with the tears still pouring from his optics. He prayed to Primus that his family survived without him there. Unknown to Megatron, Optimus heard everything from the shadows. He didn't know what to do know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews and stuff. That's the most I've had for one story... I think. Not so sure. Here you go all of you awesome people that love me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: GRAPHIC TORTURE FOR THE FIRST AND LAST PART. Not a whole lot... yet. Warning you right now. Sorrowfulness is upcoming in this chapter.

* * *

Strapped to the wall, Megatron pondered on what was to come. Starscream walked in, but he seemed different. Megatron caught a glimpse at a small red light on the back of the seeker's neck. Mind Control device. The Autobots had control over his second-in-command now. Starscream lightly grazed his sharp fingers over Megatron's face and down to his chest, right where is spark lay beneath the metal.

"Oh my dear master, you seem to have yourself in a mess. Now to pay the price," said Starscream and slowly started to ease his fingers into the chestplates.

Megatron only grunted in pain. The seeker wanted to hear him scream. He dug his claws out and started to dig into the abdomen. Megatron yelled out when he felt a particular spot punctured my the clawed finger. Starscream grinned in victory. He withdrew and went to the wall. He pulled out a whip with three tails. He lashed it out. Megatron was now screaming in pain.

Soundwave could feel the pain in his spark. He knew that they must of begun. Dark Storm clung onto Soundwave's form tightly as she too felt the pain. Soundwave felt the sparkling inside of him. He wished that Megatron could be there to witness the sparking of his son. He had to stay strong for Dark Storm. The young femme needed him right now. She smiled slightly when she felt love being pulsed over to her. She pulsed love back and turned to Soundwave.

"Mommy, when will daddy get back?" asked Dark Storm.

"He won't return for many years," Soundwave lied.

"Why?" asked Dark Storm.

"Because your daddy has things to take care of," said Soundwave.

"With the Autobots? Ok, just as long as I get to see him again," said Dark Storm.

Soundwave nodded and left to go talk to Megatron in the brig. He needed to see him.

"You go on in Soundwave. No one is in there," said Bumblebee. "Just take as much time as you need. I understand that this will be the last time you see him."

Soundwave nodded silently and walked inside the cell. Megatron sat on the floor with the back of his neck resting on the edge of the berth. He weakly looked up at Soundwave, who was now kneeling next to him. The visor wasn't present so that Megatron could look up in those beautiful red optics that had purple in the center and edges. Soundwave kissed Megatron and then looked at his beaten form. Energon slowly oozed out of the wounds that was inflicted on him.

"Soundwave, please be strong for me," said Megatron.

"I don't know if I can," Soundwave was now crying. "I'm going to lose you. I lied to our daughter so that she doesn't learn about what happened. She already lost many friends to the Autobots. She can't lose you. You won't be there for our son's sparking."

Megatron placed a servo on Soundwave's abdomen and felt his son kick. He whispered, " Stop worrying or else you'll spark early. Listen to me. You are strong my love. You can survive this. Don't give up, our children needs you. I will always be with you in your spark. When you look at our wonderful children, remember me. Please be strong for them. For me. I will never stop loving you."

"Nor will I," said Soundwave.

Megatron pulled Soundwave to sit in his lap. Soundwave felt his mate's arms wrap around him as he rested his head against the strong chest. He listened to the spark underneath. His right hand rested by his head and stroked at the metal, while his left and laid on where the child grew. Eventually, Soundwave fell asleep listening to the still beating spark. Megatron too had fallen asleep after a while. He would miss everything in the future. As long as his family was safe, he didn't care what happened to him. All he wanted was the Autobots to accept his family and keep them safe.

Optimus walked into Soundwave's quarters. He saw Dark Storm hide when she saw him. Optimus set the Energon cubes he had been carrying down on a table. He watched Dark Storm carefully as she hid next to the berth. He sighed and sat down on the berth.

"Come here little one," Optimus called softly. Dark Storm reluctantly came out of her hiding place.

"What do you want?" asked Dark Storm, her voice quivering a bit.

"I want to comfort you. I know that this is a tough time for you right now," said Optimus. The young femme shook her head.

"No, I just want my friends and daddy back. I know that my friends are in a happier place. Daddy told me when they never came back from mining Energon or recon missions," said Dark Storm with tears threatening to fall. "You already saw what happened to Steve. He was my first friend. I was told that he was with the others."

Dark Storm went to the ground on her knees and just cried. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth slightly. Optimus' spark broke when he saw this little one like this. No one should know this, or witness the death of a friend. He felt guilty for taking the Vehicons' lives. He never knew that they more then drones programmed to follow orders. They were something greater. This young life had suffered greatly at such a young age. He wasn't even sure if Megatron should die. He had a family to take care of.

Soundwave slept through the night in Megatron's strong arms. He felt safe in those arms. Bumblebee had left fresh Energon for the carrying mech and prisoner. They looked peaceful together. Soundwave woke up late into the next day. He was moved to the berth. He saw Megatron awake with a cube of Energon in his hands. Several more were in the middle of the room. Soundwave sat up to get some Energon. Megatron made him stay and got the Energon for him.

"I've added some nutrients to it so that you got more. Have as many cubes as you need. I've already had a cube," said Megatron.

"Thank you," said Soundwave and took a sip. He tasted a rare flavoring in it. "Did you add in flavoring to it?"

"Yes I did. I was waiting until our children were old enough to have it. The rest is in the desk in our quarters. It was meant to be a tradition I had learned about while reading. I've done it once when I was of age for the flavoring. Do it on their sparkday when they come of age," said Megatron.

"I will," said Soundwave as he drank the rest of the cube. He continued to drink it until he finished the last cube. Bumblebee came in with Ratchet and Arcee.

"Soundwave, what are you doing here?" asked Ratchet.

"I let him stay Ratch. Don't worry about him. He was just spending time with his mate," said Bumblebee.

"Very well," said Ratchet and saw the empty cubes of Energon. "I take it that you both had the proper amount of Energon. Especially you Soundwave, since you are carrying life?"

"Yes he has," said Megatron. "Now what is your propose here?"

"We were going to take you," said Arcee. "Prime is ready for you."

"Very well," said Megatron and turned toward Soundwave. "My love, it's time. Remember what I told you."

Soundwave stood up and reached forward. He hugged Megatron tightly. Megatron wrapped his arms around Soundwave to embrace him as well. Soundwave kissed Megatron and held it for a long time. Ratchet didn't want to punish the leader like this. He had a family and a sparkling on the way. Arcee looked disgusted and looked away. Finally, Megatron and Soundwave pulled away and looked deeply into each other's optics.

"I love you Megatron," Soundwave whispered.

"I love you too Soundwave," said Megatron. "And our children for eternity.

Megatron was cuffed and lead out of the cell. Soundwave left back to his quarters. He walked in and saw Optimus comforting the crying Dark Storm. His daughter cried rivers of tears and told of how some of her friends have never came back. Optimus looked up at the ceiling then to Soundwave. Dark Storm fell asleep in Prime's arms. He set her down and made his way to the door, but stopped next to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I wish that there was another way," said Optimus and left.

Soundwave was being torn apart and tortured. He couldn't imagine life without Megatron. It would be hard for him. Megatron had always been there for him. He has given him a family. He had a femme sparkling and one on the way. She was just so young, too young to understand things and to know that her father was never coming back to them.

Optimus walked through the halls and into a room. Megatron was in the center with arms bound behind his back and on his knees. He looked at the floor and waited. Ratchet and Arcee was on his right while Bumblebee was on his left. Optimus looked sadly at them and walked in front of Megatron. The ex-leader looked up at Optimus and then looked away.

"Just get it over with," Megatron whispered.

Optimus looked to Ratchet. The medic brought out a needle with a clear liquid in it. Optimus took it and injected it into Megatron's neck. Megatron's optics widened a bit before he closed his optics. His form fell forward. Optimus caught him and laid him down on the ground. Arcee smirked while Ratchet and Bumblebee looked at each other in sorrow. They knew that Megatron was at peace.

Soundwave fell to the ground and crumpled in pain. His spark felt like it had been ripped in two. He reached out to Megatron, but couldn't find him. He knew that his love was now one with the Allspark. He could hear his daughter calling out for him before a welcoming darkness took over.

Ratchet left to go check on Soundwave. He knew what happened when one's mate was taken away. He had lost Ironhide and his three children. It was so painful. He walked in to find Dark Storm crying near her mother's limp form, which laid on the ground. He rushed over and scanned Soundwave. He picked him up and left to the medibay with Dark Storm following. He needed to monitor Soundwave's spark. It was a risk that the spark could go out without it's other half.

Optimus carried Megatron's form to a different room. This one was dark with a berth in the middle. He laid the body down and covered it up with a sheet. He bowed his head in sorrow. Ratchet commed him to come to the medibay to calm Dark Storm down so that he could work on Soundwave. Optimus took one last look at the covered form and left the room.

"I'm so sorry Megatron," Optimus whispered. "Soundwave and your family shall be safe in our care. Farewell brother."

A/N: Yes, finally done. Had a bit of stress on me. This took care of it. Hope you liked it. Review or PM your review to me. Bye awesome readers.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm baaackk. Who missed me? Wow, I've been updating fast, all thanks to you guys. All of you keep me going. You guys are truly awesome. I've decided to take my mind off of the pain in my pulled mussels in my right leg. Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: Can't think of any.

* * *

Optimus walked into the medibay. He spotted Dark Storm crying next to Soundwave's prone form. The leader picked up the struggling sparkling and took her out of the medibay. Ratchet sighed and continued to work. Optimus and Dark Storm were just outside of the doors to the medibay. Dark Storm continued to cry. She was afraid of being with strange bots without her mommy, daddy, and friends. She was scared for her new sibling as well. Optimus rubbed her back gently.

"Is mommy going to be ok?" asked Dark Storm.

"I do not know young one," Optimus answered.

"Where's my daddy? I want my daddy," said Dark Storm as she continued to cry.

"Your daddy is somewhere else right now," said Optimus.

"Mommy said that he will return in years. I don't want to wait that long," said Dark Storm.

"Optimus, get in here now," said Ratchet through the comlink.

Optimus sighed and went into the medibay, leaving Dark Storm alone in the hallway. She cried and cried. The young femme felt someone touch her shoulder. She looked up to see a see-through Steve. She jumped up and held onto him closely.

"Steve, your back," said Dark Storm in joy.

"I know young one, but not fully," said Steve. "Where is your daddy and mommy?"

"I don't know where daddy is after the bad bots took him away, and mommy is in the medibay. He collapsed after we both felt pain in our sparks. He felt it more then me. I only felt a little bit that I almost didn't notice it," said Dark Storm as she stopped crying. "I missed you so much Steve. What happened to you? I was told that you were at peace, but I don't know what that means."

"I'll tell you when your older. Right now, you need to be there with your mommy," said Steve.

"Will you come with me?" asked Dark Storm.

"Yes," said Steve and left inside of the medibay.

Ratchet kept an eye on Soundwave's vitals, along with the developing sparkling. Optimus held Soundwave down as Ratchet slowly woke him up. As Soundwave woke up, he freaked out. He saw his daughter with Steve and calmed down. Optimus let go of him.

"Steve, please take Dark Storm out while I talk to Prime," Soundwave requested.

"Alright Soundwave," said Steve and led the young femme out of the room.

"Why?" Soundwave questioned with anger laced in his words.

"Soundwave, there was no other way," said Optimus.

"There is always another way. Things have changed since Cybertron fell. You could of chosen to kill him or not," Soundwave argued, surprising both bots.

"Soundwave... I..." Optimus trailed off, unable to finish. He knew that Soundwave was right. He could of just kept him alive.

"You took him away from me! I needed him and you took his life! His children needs him... I need him! Now I have to raise to children who doesn't have a father!" Soundwave shouted. "I loved him so much. We was planning on ending the war before you Autobots attacked. He never got the chance to end it peacefully. I told our daughter that he would be returning years from now. She's too young to understand the truth. She loved him very much. She never wanted anyone to die. Her friends were killed by your hands. She still doesn't understand. You took their father away from them, and from me."

"I am sorry to have done that. I could of chosen his punishment, yet I didn't," said Optimus.

"Dark Storm, you need to understand something," said Steve.

"What is it?" asked Dark Storm.

"I am going to stay with you and teach you. Even if your daddy isn't here, I will be here," said Steve.

"Yeah!" Dark Storm shouted in joy.

Down below the surface of the Earth, a great evil had awoken due to the one he shared a link with. He felt the connection sever and disappear. He knew that his follower had perished. He roared in anger and sent a clone up to the surface. He flew up to the Nemesis and landed on top of it. The ship shook.

"What was that Steve?" asked Dark Storm in fear.

"I don't know, but it can't be good. Let's go," said Steve and led her to a secret room that no one knew of. "Stay here. I'm going to go get your mommy."

Steve left back to the medibay to get the sparked mech. Soundwave was told the situation and went with Steve to hide. They didn't know that right next door was Megatron's body. The ship shook again and Dark Storm clung to Steve. Steve hugged her close and they waited there.

"Bumblebee, what is going on?" asked Optimus as he and Ratchet walked into the control room.

"There is something that has Dark Energon on top of the ship," said Bumblebee.

"Gather the others. We are going to expel the threat. We have a sparkling and an unborn sparkling aboard," said Optimus. "They need to be protected at all costs."

Optimus left the others and made his way up top. He saw a figure that looked like Alpha Trion being held by another figure that looked like Unicron. Optimus' optics widened in horror when he saw his mentor. A knife made with Dark Energon was pressed up against his throat.

"Optimus Prime, descendant of Primus, surrender yourself and I will let the oldbot go," said Unicron.

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? My mentor died on Cybertron. I saw him in the Allspark," said Optimus.

"Optimus, my student, Primus has granted me life again so that I may help you," said Alpha Trion. "I found myself awoken on Earth by Unicron raising."

"Silence old fool," Unicron ordered and pressed the knife hard enough to draw Energon.

"Unicron, let him go. This is between you and me," said Optimus and took out his Star Saber.

Unicron pushed Alpha Trion away and brought out a spear. A purple glow emitted off of the spear. Optimus and Unicron charged at each other. The others arrived to see the two in a heated battle. They helped Alpha Trion to safety and watched the battle. They knew that they shouldn't interrupt or help. Unicron was too powerful. Only Optimus was strong enough to stand up against Unicron. Optimus defeated Unicron with the Matrix of Leadership, but this would not be the last they hear of him.

Optimus tiredly walked back toward the others. He had gotten speared a few times, mainly in his midsection. He went to one knee and breathed heavily. The Star Saber clattered to the ground. Ratchet and Ultra Magnus helped Optimus to his feet and took him to the medibay.

Soundwave fell asleep. Steve and Dark Storm watched him sleep. Sometimes they could hear him mumble something.

_"Megatron, will this be the last time I see you?" asked Soundwave. _

_"No it will not be," said Megatron. _

_The two of them sat underneath the stars on Cybertron. Soundwave's mind had went to someplace where he found Megatron waiting for him. Soundwave sat in his lap and looked up at the night sky. Cybertron had been restored. He rested a hand on his stomach and felt the sparkling lightly kick. Megatron followed the motion and felt his son. _

_"Artamis," Soundwave said._

_"What?" asked Megatron. _

_"The name of our son," said Soundwave._

_"It's perfect," said Megatron and kissed his love. "I love you so much. How is our daughter doing?" _

_"She misses you like the pit. She wishes that you were there," said Soundwave. "I as well miss you. I need you." _

_"I will be with you, always. Now, shall we have some fun before you go back?" asked Megatron. _

_"I would like that," said Soundwave. _

Soundwave woke up in pain. He felt something wet surrounding him. He looked down to see that his body was ready to spark. Steve and Dark Storm woke up to Soundwave's moan of pain. They got up and got Soundwave to the medibay to spark. Soundwave wished that Megatron was here right now.

A/N: Ok, another chapter done. I know I told some of you that it would be up tomorrow, but change of plans here. Next chapter will have a time skip in it. That's where the interesting part comes in. *grins evilly and looks around*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Wow. You guys are truly awesome readers. Thanks for reading.

PorNgub: Here is the interesting chapter.

Optima Prime (guest): Sorry to make you cry. I'm not fazed by making this. Yes I love the Decepticons, but I'm not sure why I'm not fazed. Don't worry, it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Warnings: Still can't think of any.

* * *

Ratchet got set up for the sparking. Soundwave was placed on the berth. The medic kicked everyone out of the room so that he could work. Dark Storm didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that her mommy was in pain. Steve kept her calm. They waited outside for a few hours. They could hear the cries of pain. Dark Storm cuddled closer to Steve. The Vehicon laid a hand on her back and rubbed it.

Ratchet walked outside of the medibay to tell the other two the news. Dark Storm stood up with Steve.

"They're both ready to see you. I advise that you be careful though. Soundwave is still weak," said Ratchet and walked back inside, the other two following closely.

Soundwave sat up on the berth holding a small bundle of blankets. He looked up, his visor retracted. A smile crawled onto his face and looked back down. Steve and Dark Storm walked over to the side of the berth. Dark Storm stared at the bundle. It moved slightly and she hid behind Steve.

"It's alright Dark Storm," said Steve and urged her forward.

Soundwave moved the blankets to allow them to see a small mech. He was silver with purple, just like Megatron. He had sharp dentas and claws. His shoulders and arms had spikes on them. He opened his optics and looked at his mommy. He yawned and snuggled closer to his mommy's chest, listening to his spark beat within his chest. His optics were red, like Megatron's, with hints of Dark Energon purple. He had so many features like his daddy. Dark Storm stared at him with awe. She saw some gold flicks on his back and legs.

"He kind of looks like daddy," said Dark Storm.

"His destination is Artamis," said Soundwave.

"I like him," said Dark Storm. "Hey Steve, will you lift me up so that I can see better?"

Steve lifted her up onto the berth. Dark Storm gently stroked her new brother's head. She missed her daddy just looking at him. Ratchet kept an eye on Soundwave's vitals and spark. His spark rate was down once the sparking process was over. He smiled a bit as he looked at the family. Steve walked over to Ratchet and pulled him aside.

"Alright, I know that something is wrong. What is it?" asked Steve.

"Soundwave's spark rate is low. It happened right after the sparking. His spark was still weak from losing his bonded," said Ratchet. "And Artamis..."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Steve, concern laced in his words.

"He has a rare condition. I'm not sure what it can do to him, but it can't be good. It could be from losing his father. His spark is weak as well as his limbs. He will need help as he grows. Also, he has a power. I do not know how, but he had great power," said Ratchet. "I just don't know if Artamis will survive growing up with how weak his spark is. This has rarely happened. He has also... he gained a deadly virus that can't be treated until he's older. If I were to treat it now, it could kill him."

"Alright," said Steve and went back to the three.

Soundwave had overheard them. He worried for his son. He couldn't lose him. He lost Megatron, he didn't need to lose another part of his family. Steve just stared at the small mech. He didn't want this young sparkling to die. He wanted him to live a life. Soundwave would die if he lost his son or daughter. Steve vowed to do anything to keep them alive, even if it killed him again.

"Steve, are you alright? You looked worried," said Dark Storm.

"It's nothing Dark," said Steve.

*15 earth years later*

"Artamis, get back here!" Ratchet shouted.

Artamis ran the best he could. He had been running away from Ratchet. He didn't want to get an exam. He was perfectly fine. Nothing has happened to him. Ratchet continued to chase the youngling down the halls. His old form creaked as he ran. Ratchet crashed on the ground as his knees gave out on him.

"Not again," Ratchet mumbled and injected a green liquid into his knees. "Scrap, it seems to hurt more every time."

"Hey, you ok?" asked Dark Storm.

"I will be fine. I just need your brother," said Ratchet. "I have to start the procedure before he gets sick again."

"I'll get him for you. You just get to the medibay and take care of those pistons. It's only going to get worst for you if you continue to chase him down," said Dark Storm.

"I will stop when he learns that exams aren't bad," Ratchet mumbled.

Artamis continued to run. He ran into his room and locked the door. His breathing was heavy and he shook violently. Artamis rushed to the washracks and purged his tanks. He has been sick for years. Ratchet told him that every month, he needed to get an exam. The youngling was tired of all of the exams. He heard his door open and someone walk into the room. He stayed quiet and looked. He realized it was his mom. The urge to purge came again.

After purging violently again, Artamis collapsed onto the ground. Soundwave walked into the washracks and rushed to his son's side. He noticed the purged Energon was a sickly purple instead of the normal blue. That was a sign that something was very wrong. Soundwave picked Artamis up and rushed to the medibay. Ratchet looked up from working on his knees and pointed to a berth when he saw Artamis.

"Purged Energon purple, not normal," said Soundwave.

Ratchet worked quickly. He examined the youngling and cursed softly. He pushed Soundwave out of the room and shut the door. Soundwave walked back to his quarters. He sat on the berth and buried his head in his hands. He feared that this would happen. Ratchet commed Soundwave to say that Artamis would need to be left in the medibay for two weeks to recover from the process of ridding the virus. Dark Storm walked through the halls. She saw Steve and ran to him.

"Hey Steve," said Dark Storm.

"Hey kid, how's your brother doing?" asked Steve.

"I was informed that he refused to get his exam and now he's in the medibay recovering from another attack," said Dark Storm.

"I just hope that the virus is eradicated soon," said Steve.

"Me too. I've got to go. Mom needs me for a minute," said Dark Storm and left down the hall.

Dark Storm knocked and went into her mother's room. Soundwave laid on the ground with Energon leaking from his mouth. Soundwave weakly looked up toward Dark Storm with dim optics. He reached forward and let his arm fall in front of him. Dark Storm rushed to his side and held him up against her chest.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Dark Storm asked.

"Poisoned Energon," was all Soundwave said before he passed out.

"Ratchet, come to mom's quarters. He drank some Energon and it was poisoned. He passed out," said Dark Storm.

"I'm on my way," said Ratchet and cut the comm.

Ratchet overrode the door and walked into the room. Dark Storm was holding Soundwave. Ratchet knelt down and Soundwave woke up. He injected a needle and started to drain the poison. Soundwave started to seize. Ratchet and Dark Storm held him down as Ratchet continued to collect all of the poison. After said medic finished, he seduced Soundwave. He had Dark Storm bring Soundwave to the medibay so that he could be monitored.

Dark Storm left the medibay and wondered into a room. She saw a sheet covering something up. She walked over and tore the sheet off and gasped. A look of horror was painted on her face when she saw the uncovered figure. She yelled in anguish and energy waves were sent out from her body. Everyone on the ship was alarmed by the sudden scream and rocking of the ship. Dark Storm continued to scream and release energy waves. Steve ran to the room and found Dark Storm next to...

A/N: Ha, a cliffhanger. Will Dark Storm seek revenge after what she found? How will everyone explain to her and her brother what death is, and what happened? Who will be the one to tell her? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews for this story so far. May want to watch this to understand what will happen in this. watch?v=zTmGffbl1c8

Guest: Here is another chapter.

PorNgub: Here's where you can find out what Dark Storm found.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Steve walked up and picked Dark Storm up. She clung to his neck, buried her head in his chest, and cried. Steve looked at the table and...

"What is going on here?" Ratchet asked.

"I think I have an idea, but Dark Storm is pretty upset right now," said Steve. Optimus walked in. "I'm taking her to her room. She needs to calm down."

"I was hoping that she never found out," said Optimus when Steve left with Dark Storm.

"Same here," said Ratchet and covered the table again.

The two walked out of the room and shut the door. Optimus went to go check on Steve and Dark Storm, and Ratchet left back the medibay. Optimus walked down the corridor and to Dark Storm's room. He knocked and waited outside. Steve opened the door and stepped aside to allow Optimus through. Dark Storm laid on her berth and cried. Her frame shook as sobs wracked her body.

"What do you want?" asked Steve, clearly angered.

"I wish to see how Dark Storm is," said Optimus.

"She just saw the body of her father! You tell me how she feels! She still doesn't understand! She thought that her father was on a mission for you slagging Autobots!" Steve shouted.

"You lied to me! You said that my father was alive! Why is he in that room dead?!" Dark Storm shouted.

"I was going to tell you when I thought that you were ready," said Optimus.

"I HATE YOU!" Dark Storm yelled and lunged at the Prime.

Optimus hit the wall behind him. Dark Storm put stasis cuffs on him and a collar with a chain connected to it. She grabbed the chain and dragged him out and into as empty room, which was used many times when Fowler was on board. She went to a loop in the wall and put the chain through it. Then she pulled on the chain, forcing the Prime to jerk backwards. Optimus struggled to breathe as he was choked. Steve, who had followed, stood by and watched. He knew not to interfere when Dark Storm was angry.

Dark Storm tightened the collar. Optimus barely gasped, for he couldn't breathe properly. He slumped against the wall and weakly looked up at the femme. Dark Storm took out and Energon prod and thrusted it into his neck. Optimus screamed in pain. His optics went dim after the femme stopped. He groaned and hung his head. Dark Storm knelt beside him and a ball of energy formed in her hand. She pushed it to Optimus' chest and watched in joy as he arched is back and tilted his head up toward the ceiling, screaming in pain. His spark hurt so much.

Dark Storm pushed the sphere in further. Optimus yelled louder. Everyone in the ship heard his cries of pain. Ultra Magnus and Arcee were the first ones to reach the room. They tried to reach their Prime, but Steve stopped them.

"Soldier, let us by," Ultra Magnus commanded.

"I can't let you do that Magnus. If you get in her way, she'll kill him instantly and then you," said Steve. "Just let her calm down. She'll stop when she knows what she's doing."

The others appeared and Steve stopped them. They just stood there watching their leader being tortured with a sphere of energy. The sphere disappeared and Optimus slumped forward. The chain stopped him from falling to the floor. Dark Storm breathed heavily and kicked and punched her target. Soundwave walked into the room and went to Dark Storm. He gently touched her arm when the youngling pulled out a knife. Dark Storm looked at her mother and then back at the strapped Prime. She dropped the knife and went to her knees, crying.

"I saw him mom," Dark Storm cried. "I saw my daddy. He's dead. They killed him."

"Shhh, I know, but you need to calm down," said Soundwave and cradled her. Soundwave motioned Steve to release Optimus. "Shhh, everything's alright."

"I just want my daddy," said Dark Storm.

The young femme walked toward the room. She uncovered her father's body and stared at it. He looked like he would of taken care of them and loved him. Steve walked in and hugged Dark Storm. She started to cry again. Her tears dripped down onto the body. She wished that she had her daddy with her. Artamis hasn't even met him. She heard her brother and mother walk in the room. Artamis looked confused when he heard Dark Storm mutter daddy over and over again.

"Hey sis, who are you talking about?" asked Artamis.

"She is speaking of your father," said Soundwave.

"Is that my father?" asked Artamis.

"Yes," said Soundwave.

Soundwave went over to Megatron's body and retracted his visor. He leaned down and gently kissed his mate's cold mouth. He stared at Megatron for a while. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. Dark Storm fell asleep in Steve's arms. Everyone left the room except for Soundwave. The silent bot laid down on tip of Megatron, as if he were still there. He wished that he could still hear his spark beat. He wished that his mate would hold him in his arms one last time, telling him that he still loved him. Soundwave kissed the cold metal again.

"I am sorry that I didn't tell you and your family," said Optimus as he limped inside.

"Dark Storm hurt Prime. Prime needs to recover in medibay," said Soundwave.

"I deserved it for what I've done," said Optimus.

"He wasn't all evil. He cared deeply for his family. He wanted to see son be born," said Soundwave.

"I wish that I could of kept him alive," said Optimus and walked back to the medibay.

Soundwave laid his head down on his mate's chest. He fell asleep, thinking that it was really his mate's spark that he was hearing. Maybe it was another dream.

The next morning, Soundwave woke up in the same room. He looked down at Megatron's body. He was just dreaming of Megatron still alive. Oh how he wished that that dream came true. He still wanted to be held by those strong arms and kissed by that soft mouth. He knew that some things just can't be brought back. Soundwave just laid there. He kissed Megatron one last time before he left.

Just as Soundwave was leaving, he heard a moan that was barely audible. He just stood there and listened. He turned around to find...

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger. I just want you guys to guess what will happen next.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with things. Please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Soundwave stood there shocked. He saw two mechs standing next to his mate. He recognized them as Megatron's creators. They looked around before looking at their son. The red and purple mech went to his hands and knees, crying rivers of tears. The other mech, a silver and gold bot, stood wide-eyed at the body.

"Alpha, Whiteshine, what are you doing here?" asked Soundwave.

"We don't know. We just appeared here and found our son laying here," said Whiteshine, the silver and gold mech. His red optics showed sorrow.

"Why did this happen?" Alpha cried tears from his blue optics.

"The Prime said it was to pay for his crimes. He regrets doing it," said Soundwave.

"I thought that you would join him," said Whiteshine.

"I survived to take care of children," said Soundwave. "Mate's last words to me."

"I'm sorry for your loss Soundwave. I know that you loved him dearly," said Whiteshine.

"Mom, it's me," said Megatron as he woke up.

He noticed that no one heard him. He tried touching Alpha, but passed right through him. He looked down to see him transparent. He looked toward where his mother cried. He could see his body there. He didn't know how, but he had stayed alive. What was it that Prime injected him with? He was suppose to be dead, but he can feel his spark in his body. He wondered what was happening to him.

"Mom, you need to refuel," said Dark Storm as she walked inside the room. "Who are they?"

"They are your grandparents, Megatron's parents," said Soundwave and pulled her into a hug.

"I miss him," said Dark Storm.

"I'm right here Sweetspark," said Megatron and tried to touch his daughter, getting the same results. "Why can't I touch my family? What is going on?"

"I know that you do. He is in peace," said Soundwave. "Come, let's get you two a room to share."

"Alright. Come of Alpha," Whiteshine encouraged and they walked out of the room.

Megatron looked down in sorrow. He couldn't believe that he couldn't touch his family. Worst, they couldn't hear or see him. He went to his room and looked around. He spotted a picture of him, Soundwave, and Dark Storm when she was first born. Next to it was a picture of Ratchet looking at a monitor while Soundwave laid on a medical berth. He had a blanket draped over him and his visor retracted. He was smiling at the small bundle he held. Steve and Dark Storm stood next to the berth. Dark Storm peered inside the blanket and it showed her new brother. Megatron smiled when he saw his son.

Soundwave and Dark Storm walked into the room. Dark Storm sat down on the berth, next to the stand with the pictures. Soundwave kissed her head.

"I need to go get your brother. Ratchet says that it's alright that he can leave. He just needs to stay in the berth," said Soundwave and left toward the medibay.

Dark Storm sighed and picked up a photo of her and her dad when she was younger. She smiled sadly and touched the photo where her dad was.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

Soundwave came back carrying Artamis. The younger bot was laid on the berth next to his sister. He smiled weakly at her and coughed a bit. Megatron's spark broke when he saw his son so ill. He just hoped that he was alright.

It was late into the night when Artamis started to cough violently and shake. Soundwave jolted awake and went to his son's side. He soothed him gently and stroked his head. His son's head was burning up fast.

"Mom, I'm cold," said Artamis.

"Just hold on ok," said Soundwave and got a blanket.

Slowly, Artamis stopped shaking. Soundwave sung an ancient song to put the youngling in recharge. Once Artamis was asleep, Soundwave sighed heavily. He walked to Megatron's body after setting an alarm in case anything else happened. He laid down on top of the body and slightly stroked the chestplates. He closed his eyes after kissing those lips.

The next morning, Soundwave woke up do to someone breathing. He onlined his optics to find himself perched on the warm body of his mate. The chestplates rose and fell in a steady beat. Soundwave gasped as he smiled. He kissed the now warm lips. He pulled back in time to see those beautiful optics online. Megatron smiled and pulled his mate into another kiss.

"Your back," Soundwave cried once they pulled away, tears of happiness flowing freely.

"Yes I am," said Megatron and pulled him into one more kiss. They pulled away. "Come, I would like to see our children."

Megatron and Soundwave walked down the halls holding hands. Soundwave leaned on Megatron as they walked. Their room's door opened and they walked in. Artamis was being fed Energon that had his meds mixed into it. Dark Storm looked toward the door and froze when she saw her daddy standing there. She got up and hugged his neck tightly. Megatron returned the hug and didn't let go for a while. Artamis looked scared as his sister ran up to a strange bot. Soundwave walked over to him and told him that it was his father. The darkness of the room made him look different.

"I missed you so much daddy," said Dark Storm.

"And I you Sweetspark," said Megatron.

They parted and Megatron walked to the berth. He sat down next to his son. He smiled and hugged his son. Artamis froze, but relaxed and returned the hug.

"I'm so sorry Artamis that I wasn't there has you grew up," Megatron apologized.

"It's alright. At least we can start right now," said Artamis before he turned his head to cough up some Energon.

Megatron comforted his son. He was worried when Artamis didn't stop coughing after a while. When he did stop, he collapsed back on the berth. His breathing was really shallow. His colors were dulled and greying. Megatron got worried and looked to Soundwave for answers.

"He has gotten a dangerous virus," said Soundwave. "He gets the treatment tomorrow."

"Will he survive the treatment?" asked Megatron.

"We are uncertain. Ratchet says that there is a low chance that he will," said Soundwave.

"I hope that he does. I just came back, I don't want to lose any of my family," said Megatron.

Soundwave went to the spare berth in the next room and laid down. Dark Storm laid next to her brother. Megatron kissed them both goodnight and went to Soundwave. He smiled when he saw his mate's face shining in the dim light. He crawled onto the berth in a predator-like way. He hovered above Soundwave and leaned down, kissing him with hunger.

"Megatron, we need to sleep. We can do that later," said Soundwave.

"You are right Soundwave. We need to concentrate on our son's treatment tomorrow. He needs us there," said Megatron and kissed Soundwave one more time. "At least let us renew our bond. It has been so long since we last merged sparks."

Soundwave's chestplates opened in sync with Megatron's. They both merged their sparks together. Each could feel their bond getting strong with each other and their children.

"I love you Soundwave," Megatron murmured as he pulled his mate close to him.

"I love you too Megatron," said Soundwave and fell into recharge.

The next morning, Megatron woke up early to make some special Energon for his children. He took out the flavoring and added it to the Energon. He knew that the type he would give his son would help with the procedure. He had checked with Ratchet to make sure that it was ok, and it was. Both younglings woke up and took the Energon that their father had gave to them. Artamis took his meds and drank the Energon. He enjoyed it a lot.

"Thanks dad," Artamis said weakly.

"You are welcome. Are you ready?" asked Megatron.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Artamis.

Megatron slipped his arms underneath his head and knees. He hoisted him up and walked toward the door. Dark Storm quickly finished her Energon with Soundwave and they headed out the door. Artamis clung to his father's chest as the medibay came into view. Ratchet was waiting outside with them. He lead Megatron inside to take Artamis to the operation room. Artamis didn't want to let go of his father. He shook slightly in fear. Megatron convinced him to let go. Ratchet put an air mask on Artamis and activated a machine. Artamis' optics slowly began to close.

"See you soon Artamis," said Megatron and kissed his head as he went into stasis.

"He will be alright," said Ratchet, "no matter what the outcome is. He will either be in peace with Primus or back with you."

"I just hope that Primus doesn't take him," said Megatron and left to the waiting room. (A/N: Forgot to mention that during when the two were growing up, they were back on Cybertron. So this is Ratchet's hospital on the newly restored and repopulated Cybertron in Iacon.)

Soundwave cuddled up next to Megatron. The ex-leader held his mate closely while his daughter sat next to him. Optimus walked into the building and saw his brother. He just stood there.

"Megatron," Optimus said in joy.

"Optimus," said Megatron and got up to embrace him.

"I thought that you were dead," said Optimus.

"It takes more than that to get rid of me. What ever you injected into me didn't kill me, but put me in a slumber," said Megatron as they walked back toward the two.

"What are you doing here?" asked Optimus.

"Artamis had his treatment today," said Soundwave.

"I take it that Ratchet is currently busy? I will ask him later to check on our newest members," said Optimus. "Megatron, our parents would be happy to see you alive. Would you like me to go inform them of your return?"

"No, I will tell them after Artamis' treatment," said Megatron.

Optimus nodded and left. Megatron sat back down and Soundwave got into his lap. They hoped that the outcome will be a good one.

Ratchet came out to see Soundwave asleep in Megatron's arms. Dark Storm had also fell asleep while leaning against her father's frame. Megatron gently moved them around and walked up to Ratchet.

"Megatron, he's going to..." Ratchet trailed off. "He'll..."

A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys. Again, sorry for the long wait.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright, I'm back with more. I got my muse back. She was captured by a youngling, but she escaped.

PorNgub: Here's here you find out what happens to Artamis.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Spit. It. Out," said Megatron.

"He'll be joining Primus soon. I don't know when he will, but sometime in the next few days," said Ratchet in grief.

"No," Megatron whispered. "He doesn't deserve this."

"The virus was too far along. Even with the treatments I have given him over the years, it couldn't be stopped," Ratchet breathed. "I'm so sorry Megatron."

"Well I'm not," Arcee sneered.

"Arcee, what are you doing here?" asked Ratchet.

"I came to get a check-up," said Arcee while staring at Megatron is disgust.

"And why do you feel that way toward me? I finally get to meet my son, only to find out that he's dying. I haven't even gotten to spend time with him and he will be taken away from me. He's only a youngling," said Megatron.

"He's your pit-spawn. He doesn't deserve to live like you and your family," said Arcee.

"That is enough Arcee! You have no right to say that," said Ratchet. "What is happening to the Arcee that we knew all those years ago?"

"She died long ago," said Arcee, her optics turning purple and a faint purple glow around her.

"Ratchet, go wake up my family and take them to safety. I fear that this won't end well," said Megatron.

Ratchet woke them up and got them away. Megatron glared at Arcee. He could see the presence of Unicron invading her body. Megatron growled quietly and narrowed his optics into slits. Arcee charged at Megatron with her arm blades out. She slashed and lunged at Megatron. The ex-leader dodged each move. He attacked her, but was careful not to injure the femme.

"Stay here," said Ratchet as he grabbed a gun. "I'm going to seduce her."

He cracked open the door and aimed carefully at the duo that fought. He kept the crosshairs of the gun on Arcee and fired. A dart went into her neck. She stumbled forward and Megatron caught her. Ratchet went out and picked Arcee up. He took her to a room and put her into stasis. Megatron walked to his family. He told them the news about Artamis.

"Ratchet, can we go see Artamis?" asked Dark Storm.

"Yes you can, but he is still resting," said Ratchet. "I will warn you now, he is hooked up to several machines."

Ratchet lead them to the room that he had put Artamis in. He was right. Several different machines were next to Artamis. Different tubes and wires connected to his body in different places. Megatron stood by his son's side while Soundwave sat down next to him in a chair, and held his hand. The monitors gave off steady but weak beats. Megatron just watched his son breathe with steady breaths. Dark Storm was in a different area getting Intel from Ratchet about Artamis and his treatment.

"Are you sure that there is nothing that we can do to save him?" asked Dark Storm.

"I'm afraid not. It would be a miracle if he survives and the virus is eradicated," said Ratchet.

"But he has to live," said Dark Storm.

"Hey Ratch, you here? I need to talk to Dark Storm," Steve called.

"Over here Steve," said Ratchet. The Vehicon walked up to them. Dark Storm clung to Steve and cried.

"I take it that he won't survive," Steve guessed.

"Correct, and it will take a miracle for him to survive," said Ratchet.

"Dark Storm, Ratchet and I need to talk for a bit. Go be there with your brother," said Steve and let her go. Dark Storm nodded and left. "What about that great power he has? Can that save his life?"

"I do not know if it will. I just hope that it does. I am still uncertain what the power is," said Ratchet. "Primus have mercy on his spark. His family still needs him, especially since he just got his father back. Megatron may be his only chance of survival. He needs to merge with Soundwave to make his bond with his family stronger. Once that is done, Artamis' spark needs to feel his father's spark in his own and accept it."

"And then he will survive because his spark was weak from not having a father," Steve concluded. "Let us just hope that he survives."

Megatron stayed standing throughout the night, watching his son. He gently kissed his forehead. Artamis slightly stirred and opened his optics. They were dimmed greatly.

"Daddy," Artamis gasped.

"I'm here Artamis, don't worry," said Megatron.

"I'm scared," said Artamis.

"There's nothing to be afraid of my child. Just rest and regain your strength," said Megatron before he felt a presence behind him. He swiftly turned around with his weapon ready to fire. He stopped just in time. "By the Allspark."

"Dad, what is it?" Artamis asked.

"It's nothing son. Just go back into recharge. Daddy will take care of things," said Megatron and left outside the door after making sure that Artamis fell asleep.

Megatron walked down the dark hallway. He followed a golden light outside and to the newly rebuilt Hall of Records. He walked inside and stopped when the light stopped above Orion Pax's office by the window. A datapad sat on the desk. He picked it up and turned it on. He started to read it.

"Ah, you have finally come," said a voice.

Megatron quickly turned around and pointed his cannon at the figure. A cloak blocked Megatron from fully seeing him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Megatron.

"I merely wish to help your son. I have watch your family for a while while you were away," said the figure.

"You have been watching my family? But why?" Megatron pressed.

"I'm the one in the stories you have told your daughter. The Guardian Angel. My name is Protect," said the figure and took off his hooded cloak. His dark blue and gold armor shined brightly in the moonlight. His optics were gold and gentle.

"Are you really willing to save my son?" asked Megatron.

"Yes I am. The datapad that you hold will give you an idea of what goes on inside of your son," said Protect. "Come, we don't have much time. Your son's spark is going out. We have very little time now."

Megatron hesitantly followed Protect. The Guardian Angel lead Megatron to the hospital. They stood outside of his son's door and watched him. Protect led Megatron away and to the center of Iacon. Optimus was there with Steve, Dark Storm, and Ratchet. Megatron looked at them confused.

"Megatron, you must know that there is a price for your son's survival. Are you willing to pay it?" asked Protect.

"I will do anything to save my son," said Megatron.

"So will we," said Optimus.

"I will need a sacrifice," said Protect.

"I'll do it to save Artamis. He deserves to live," said Steve.

"No Steve, please don't," Dark Storm begged.

"Protect, I will give my spark to save Artamis. There will be no arguing about my decision," said Optimus.

"But brother..." Megatron trailed off.

"I know Megatron," said Optimus. "Ratchet, I love you dearly. I hoped to bond with you, but this is to save a life that is still very young."

"I understand Optimus. I love you too," said Ratchet and kissed him.

"Are you ready Optimus Prime?" asked Protect.

"Yes I am," said Optimus.

Protect raised his arms and casted a bright light at the Prime. Optimus moaned slightly at the immense pain. He could feel his spark start to disappear. He fell to his knees just as the light disappeared. Megatron rushed forward and caught Optimus before he could fully fall. He cradled his brother's now cold body. Ratchet looked away in sorrow. Dark Storm and Steve were close together. Steve held Dark Storm and headed back to the hospital. Megatron knew that it was time to say goodbye to his brother. He would inform their parents once Artamis was healthy.

"Goodbye my brother," Megatron whispered and carried his body back with him for burial. "May your spark finally be at peace after so much war. You deserve it."

A/N: Yes, another chapter done. More will be here soon. Just keep checking back and hopefully it will be there.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow, thanks guys.

TF Fan-for-life: Yes, I do love cliffhangers. I'm just that good at having them.

Silverwolf202: I'm glad that it touched your spark. Here is more.

Guest: There will be tons more chapters for you.

TFSTARFIRE: Sorry to make you cry. It can be pretty sad if your sensitive the tiniest bit.

PorNgub: I do make good chapters.

SparkShock: I don't feel bad for Optimus, but don't worry it gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron sat next to his son's side after laying his brother's body in an empty room. He had hoped the Protect had saved his son's life. His spark ached after he lost his brother. His parents were going to have a hard time believing their son was dead. He would have to be the one that explained it to them, including how he had never died.

"Daddy," Artamis whispered.

Megatron looked up and leaned forward. He held his son's hand while stroking his helm with the other hand. He whispered, so that he didn't wake up Soundwave, "How are you feeling? Do I need to go get Ratchet for anything?"

"In pain and hungry," Artamis answered with a slight cough.

"I'll go get Ratchet to bring you some Energon and something to deal with the pain," said Megatron and carefully got up.

"Thanks dad," said Artamis just before Megatron left.

Megatron walked down the hall and to Ratchet's office. He knocked softly and entered. Ratchet looked up from his datapad.

"I take it that he's awake?" Ratchet guessed.

"He is and he wishes for some Energon and something to help with the pain," said Megatron.

"Alright, I'll bring him some," said Ratchet and got up. He walked over to a cabinet and took out a pink Energon cube and a vial with some meds in it. "Let's go."

Artamis watched as Ratchet and Megatron came in. Ratchet handed him some meds and the Energon. Megatron rubbed Artamis' stomach to help ease the pain in his tanks. Artamis shuddered slightly at the taste of the meds and Energon. Ratchet took some scans and his optics widened slightly. Artamis was returning back to health fast. Megatron looked at Ratchet for any hopes that his son would live.

"He is returning back to health and I'm not picking up the virus. He'll be able to go home in a few days," said Ratchet.

"Thank Primus," said Megatron as Soundwave woke up.

"Son will be able to go home?" asked Soundwave to make sure.

"Yes he will be able to, but he will need to take it easy for a bit," said Ratchet.

"Just as long as I'm with my family, I don't care what I have to do," said Artamis.

Artamis was home in a few days like what Ratchet said. He was set onto the couch. Dark Storm had Steve over to help out. Her parents could tell that she loved him very much. Megatron said that it was okay for her to bond with any mech she wanted. Once she told Steve about it, they agreed that they would bond after everything settled down. Megatron left his home and went to his parents' house.

He knocked on the door and Alpha answered it. He smiled as tears collected in his optics. He hugged his son tightly. Megatron returned the hug to the smaller mech. Whiteshine came out of the room when Alpha let Megatron in and closed the door. Whiteshine gasped and walked forward to embrace his son.

"Megatron... but how? We saw your body. You were dead," said Whiteshine.

"I didn't perish then. The stuff that Optimus injected into me made it so that my spark went into a slumber," said Megatron.

"Ah Optimus, and how is he?" asked Whiteshine.

"He's dead," Megatron bluntly said.

"What?!" Alpha asked in shock.

"He sacrificed himself to save my son's life," Megatron explained. "I would of done it, but he had taken my place. The burial is four days from now."

"Always willing to do something for someone else. That's all that he ever did," said Alpha. "Made sure that he didn't get anything in return."

"He did it to save another life mom," said Megatron. "Just except that he's gone. He will be with us always, in our sparks. I just wish that you would understand that things happen for a reason."

"Megatron, let us talk please. We will be there for his burial. This is a bit too much on your mother," said Whiteshine.

Megatron nodded and went home after picking up some Energon and flavoring. He planned something special for when his son returned from the hospital. Soundwave sat on the couch with an arm behind Artamis' head. He looked toward the door when Megatron opened the door. He smiled at the sight of his son. Dark Storm and Steve walked out into the main room and helped Megatron with the supplies he picked up. The three of them got the Energon ready and gave everyone a cube.

"Artamis, this is for your recovery. I hope that you like flavored Energon," said Megatron and took a big drink from his cube.

Everyone drank the special Energon and set their empty cubes down. Artamis fell asleep in Soundwave's arms. The silent mech kissed his son's helm and picked him up to set him in his berth. Dark Storm and Steve went to their room to recharge. Megatron waited for Soundwave to return. When he did, Megatron pulled him into a hug and kissed him. Soundwave moaned into the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you Megatron," said Soundwave.

"I love you too Soundwave," said Megatron as he looked down at the smaller mech. "Come on, you need some recharge."

Soundwave nodded and went to the berthroom. Megatron followed him and laid down on the berth. Soundwave snuggled close to him. Megatron pulled Soundwave closer and kissed him goodnight.

A/N: Ok, so it's a short chapter. That's all the time I had. Hope you enjoyed.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, so here's another chapter for you. Things will start to twist from here and to further chapters. Sorry for this one being short.

Guest: I will always have new chapters for this story. The story must continue until I'm either dead or captured by enemies.

TF Fan-for-life: I'm glad that you like it.

PorNgub: Megatron and Soundwave moment was really cute. That I do have to admit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron woke up to see Soundwave snuggled into his front. The visor was on so Megatron couldn't see his face. He pulled his mate closer to him. Soundwave slightly moaned and tried to snuggle closer to the warmth. Megatron smiled and held onto Soundwave until he woke up, which wasn't very long. Soundwave's visor retracted and his smile had Megatron smile as well.

"Good morning," Megatron whispered.

"Morning," Soundwave replied back.

"Is something wrong?" asked Megatron with concern when he heard how Soundwave's tone was.

"I'm just tired still," said Soundwave.

"Go back to sleep. I'll deal with things here," said Megatron.

Soundwave nodded and went back to sleep. Megatron covered him before he left. Artamis was already up and getting breakfast ready. Dark Storm and Steve came out and got their Energon. Artamis made his way to a chair and sat down. He sipped at his Energon and noticed that his mother wasn't there.

"Dad, where's mom?" asked Artamis.

"He's still sleeping, and I would let him sleep," said Megatron.

"Alright," said Artamis.

"Good, because I have to go get the burial ready for tomorrow," said Megatron and left.

"I wonder why mom is sleeping in?" Artamis wondered.

"I don't know. He doesn't sleep in," said Dark Storm. "I'm going to go check on him. Call me if you need anything."

Dark Storm walked down the hallway and to the closed door. She cracked it open to see Soundwave still sleeping. His visor was retracted and a light red covered his face. Dark Storm walked into the room and sat down on the berth. She gently touched the red face and pulled it away. The metal really hot. Dark Storm put a cloth on Soundwave's face and left the room.

Later

Megatron got home later that night. He walked to the Energon area and got himself a cube. Artamis was asleep on the couch while Dark Storm and Steve watched a movie. He carefully picked Artamis up and put him in his berth. When he came back out, he noticed that Soundwave wasn't up and Dark Storm asleep.

"Where is you mother?" asked Megatron.

"Still sleeping," said Steve. "Has been all day, not once waking up."

"I'll go wake him up. Take Dark Storm to her berth," said Megatron and grabbed a few cubes to feed to his mate.

Megatron walked down the hall and quietly opened the door. He saw Soundwave laying on his side with his back to the door. As Megatron walked closer, he could see Soundwave breathing slightly less then what he usually does. That concerned him a bit. Megatron slightly shook Soundwave and almost pulled away from how much heat was coming off the metal.

"Come on Soundwave," Megatron cooed. "You need to eat something."

Soundwave slightly shook his head. He didn't want to move or eat, just sleep. Megatron tried again, but to no avail.

"Soundwave please, wake up," said Megatron and kept trying. Soundwave wasn't moving or responding now. That deeply worried Megatron. He turned Soundwave onto his back and saw how red his face was now. He had to get Ratchet and fast.

A/N: Ok, another cliffhanger, but that's all that I could get so far. My muse is still afraid of getting captured again. Until next time...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks everyone. Ok, I'm also testing my knowledge to what I know because of health class.

PorNgub: I do love cliffhangers. That I must admit.

TF Fan-for-life: Cliffhangers can be dreaded at times.

guest: Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Megatron got up to the wash racks and grabbed a wet, cold cloth. He put it on Soundwave's forehead to try to cool his core temperature. Soundwave moaned a bit and Megatron propped him up onto his chest. Soundwave opened his optics and smiled weakly up at Megatron. He returned the smile and gently kissed Soundwave.

"Are you alright?" asked Megatron.

"I will be fine," said Soundwave.

"Do I need to help you drink your Energon?" Megatron asked.

"No, I can do it. This is just a simple virus. It'll go away soon," Soundwave reassured.

"I hope that your right. Tell me if it gets worse and I'll call Ratchet," said Megatron and handed over a cube of Energon. Soundwave drank it slowly. "That's it, just drink."

Soundwave finished the Energon and fell back asleep instantly. Megatron sighed and went to sleep with Soundwave in his arms. During the night, Soundwave would sneak out of the berth and to the wash racks to purge. Megatron didn't wake up once during the night. Soundwave wanted it that way.

The next morning, Megatron woke up to find Soundwave awake. His mate attempted to get out of the berth and to the wash racks. He needed to wash up for the burial today. Megatron gently rubbed Soundwave's back and got up to help him up.

"Come on, let us go wash up," said Soundwave.

The water was turned on. The warmth from the liquid made Soundwave feel better. Megatron carefully washed his body then Soundwave's. Soundwave moaned when the hot water ran over his body. They got out and dried off. Soundwave swayed a bit when Megatron wasn't looking. They headed back to the berthroom and Soundwave plopped right onto the berth. Megatron looked worried and offered assistance to the main room. Soundwave refused and got up himself.

"Are you sure that you are well enough to go to the burial today?" asked Megatron.

"I think that I will be fine. I'll tell you if I need to leave," said Soundwave and headed to the door.

Artamis and Dark Storm were up and ready. Steve sleepily got off of the floor and stood next to Dark Storm. Soundwave nodded at them and leaned up against Megatron. He still felt warm to the touch. Megatron steadied Soundwave and let go when he nodded.

"Mom, I think that you should stay here," said Dark Storm.

"Yeah, you still look unwell," said Artamis.

"I agree with the children," said Megatron. "You are still unwell. Go back to sleep if you must, but get some Energon in you."

"Alright," said Soundwave and went to the kitchen and got himself some cubes of Energon. Then he left to the berth to sleep. He was still tired.

"Dad, will mom be alright?" asked Dark Storm.

"I'm not sure Sweetspark. Let us hope that it's nothing to serious. I'll call Ratchet if it gets worse," said Megatron.

They headed out the door and to the Iaconian cemetery. Team Prime, the humans, and others were waiting by an open coffin for them. It started to rain softly and a few drops hit Optimus' face before they closed the coffin and lowered it down. Megatron spotted Arcee next to some other femmes, who leaned up against some mechs. He recognized one as Optimus' friends. The short mech with the visor let tears stream down his face. A taller mech held him. A small femme that was closest to Arcee clung to her.

"Shhh, it's alright Jazz," the taller mech soothed.

"I'm not sure it will be alright Prowler. I've known him since we were at the academy together. I just thought that he would of survived long after the war," Jazz sobbed.

"Aunt Arcee, will mama be alright?" asked the small white and gold femme.

"I'm not sure sweetie," said Arcee. "Your mama has known him for a very long time."

"Ok," said the small femme.

"Night Shine, time to go. Your mama needs to calm down," said Prowl.

"Ok daddy. Bye Aunt Arcee," said Night Shine.

Arcee held her arm and looked away. She had some tears go down her face. She missed her leader so much. Ratchet was on the ground crying. She knew that they had also been friends before the war with Jazz and the others. Bumblebee stood near Ratchet to comfort the old medic. Megatron watched as everyone left except for him and Ratchet. They needed a little more time before they said goodbye one last time. Starscream came back and walked up next to Megatron.

"I'm sorry for injuring you. It was against my own will. The two-wheeler did it to me," said Starscream.

"I'm just wondering why she's not at the hospital," said Megatron.

"I set her free of Unicron. It wasn't easy but the Chaos Bringer won't be bothering her anymore," said Ratchet as he wiped a few tears away.

"Are you going to be alright?" asked Megatron.

"I will be fine," said Ratchet. "I just need sometime to adjust to things."

"Alright," said Megatron and left with Starscream.

"Goodbye Orion," Ratchet whispered and kissed his hand before putting it on the grave and keeping it there. "You have lead us through this war. You deserve to rest. One day I shall join you. My job isn't done yet. Primus will rejoin us soon. I will see Ironhide and my children again. I was hoping that I wouldn't outlive all 5 of you. 'Til all are one."

Ratchet left back to the hospital. He needed to talk to Knock Out. One of these days, he would be one with the Allspark. He needed a strong CMO when he passed. There was a few more years or less in his old spark. He's lived longer then anyone on this planet. His younger self was a distant memory. He remembered when he first met Ironhide while hanging out with Orion and Jazz.

_"Hey Pax," a tall red mech with an accent said as he walked over to the small group._

_"Ironhide, come and join us for a drink," Orion waved. _

_Ironhide looked at Ratchet and just stared. Ratchet turned to look at the red mech walking toward them. He put his drink down as he stared at the handsome mech in front of him. Jazz and Orion just looked at the two as they stared at each other. _

_"I think that old 'Hide has finally found someone," Jazz whispered to Orion. _

_"So do I. I was wondering why he didn't find anyone sooner," Orion whispered back. _

_"Ha, like you and Megatronus," Jazz snickered. _

_"Shut up Jazz. We are just friends, nothing more," said Orion, giving Jazz a playful slap. _

_"I already have my mech. You remember Prowl right? He's the one for me. Been with him for 3 months now. We're planning on bonding next week," said Jazz. "You and Megatronus should be together. You make the perfect pair." _

_"No thank you. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that I'm related to him. Besides, he's already has a mech," said Orion. _

_"Hey, snap out of it you two," said Jazz. _

_Ratchet and Ironhide looked at Jazz and then at each other again. They laughed and sat next to each other. The two started to talk to each other for days on end. Orion helped Megatronus with many things and helped Alpha Trion. Jazz bonded to Prowl and were going to have a child until the war started. Arcee, Prowl's sister, made sure that Jazz was safe when he was away. Orion and Jazz were informed that Ironhide and Ratchet bonded and their first child was on the way. _

_Memory change_

_"Orion, Jazz, guess what?" asked Ironhide when they were out for a drink. _

_"Did you break up with Ratchet?" Jazz teased._

_"No, we are already bonded. But that's not what. I wanted to inform you that Ratchet is carrying triplets," said Ironhide._

_"Triplets? Wow, hope that you are up to the task," said Orion. _

_"Yeah, heard that it's very painful with just one, but with three," said Jazz._

_"Not what I meant," said Orion._

_"I know Orion, but still," said Jazz._

_Memory change_

_"'Hide, we need to get the hospital," said Ratchet as he held his abdomen._

_"What's wrong Ratchet?" asked Ironhide._

_"I think that they're coming," said Ratchet. _

_Ironhide put an arm around Ratchet when the last sparkling was born. The weary medic smiled when he saw his children. It had taken a lot of energy, but it was worth it. Ironhide whispered in his audio before he fell asleep. _

_Memory change_

_"Please be careful Ironhide," Ratchet begged before his mate and children went out into battle to help Alpha Trion over at Tyger Pax. _

_"I will Ratch, don't worry," said Ironhide and kissed him. _

_"Yeah mom, things will be fine. We just need to help Alpha Trion with Tyger Pax, see if there is any survivors," said a red and orange mech with yellow flames. _

_"Knock it off Hot Rod. There could be 'Cons out there waiting to attack us," said the green and orange mech._

_"You both knock it off. But I have to agree with Shooter Hot Rod. We have to be on our guard out there," said the black and white femme. _

_"Alright Starm, we get it," said Hot Rod. "Let's go out and help the old bot." _

_Ratchet waited for hours. He got a message to prepare for many patients. He got ready for anything. Ratchet just had hoped that none of his family was injured. _

_Memory change_

_"'Hide?" Ratchet gasped when he saw his children carrying him toward him. "What happened?"_

_"Megatron and Soundwave was there. Bumblebee is going to be here soon. A bomb went off when Megatron pushed a button. Dad was caught in the middle of it," said Hot Rod. _

_"Is he going to survive?" asked Starm. _

_"I don't know yet. My guess is that he doesn't have a chance," said Shooter. _

_"Don't say that Shooter. He's going to survive," said Starm. _

_Ratchet came out later and wore a grim look. The three knew that their father was no longer with them. _

_Memory change_

_Ratchet watched as his three children's bodies were brought back after another mission. He grieved for them. He had lost Ironhide about 2 months ago and now his children. The was alone now. Word from Optimus reached him that he was assigned to go with him to another planet. _

_Memory change_

_"I have lost my mate and children! They sacrificed themselves for Cybertron to survive! We had one chance to restore Cybertron and now it's gone!" Ratchet yelled in anger. "Too many lost and Energon spilled." _

_"Ratchet, I understand, but I had to do it. Earth was in dan-" Optimus managed to say._

_"I don't care! I have lost everything! I suffer for the countless lives lost, including my mate's and children's lives! I couldn't save them!" Ratchet argued and rushed off down the hall to cry. He missed them so much. _

_"Doc bot had a family?" Miko asked. _

_"Yes he did. Long ago he lost them all to Megatron. He had slaughtered each one," said Optimus. _

Soundwave finally came out of his room after a few weeks. Megatron kept an optic on him. His mate's condition had gotten worse.

"Soundwave, perhaps you should go sit down," said Megatron. "It seems that it's gotten worse."

"It's normal," said Soundwave.

He stumbled back a bit and started to fall. Megatron caught him and told Artamis to go get Ratchet. Dark Storm got a wet cloth and Megatron snatched it from her. He tried to cool down Soundwave's body. Soundwave was breathing pretty hard and struggled. His hand stayed on his chest.

"Ratchet, mom just collapsed," said Artamis when he ran into the medic's office.

"What?" Ratchet nearly yelled in surprise. He got his medical kit and rushed to they quarters.

Ratchet and Artamis burst through the doors. Ratchet got on his knees next to Soundwave and scanned him.

"Scrap," Ratchet cursed. "We need to get him to the hospital and fast. He's..."

A/N: Ha, I really love leaving cliffhangers. Sorry for all of you that don't like them. Just trying to keep you interested.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So sorry to keep you waiting. Play practice and school kinda got in the way. Here's the next chapter. I suggest that you look these up. Health has also inspired me to continue with this chapter. I was stuck on it. So please don't hate me for the really long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"Spit. It. Out," Megatron demanded.

"I have never seen anything like this before. It is something completely new," said Ratchet. "Hurry, I need a further scan and to keep a close eye on him. If this is something that has never happened before, then we don't know what it can do to him. It could be fatal for all we know."

At the hospital

Ratchet took the portable stretcher, with Soundwave on it, and rushed to the emergency room. Knock Out and First Aid was there waiting. They got Soundwave on a med. berth and hooked up different machines. Knock Out put a tube down his throat to try to get some air into his overheating body. First Aid kept an eye on the various machines after getting Ratchet the supplies he needed.

"Scrap," Ratchet cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" asked Knock Out.

"This is something completely different. It's never happened before. Keep an eye on him. I'm going to go inform Megatron about this. He needs to know and to keep the sparkbond open. It will help us greatly," said Ratchet.

Megatron was bouncing his leg slightly with his arms on it while waiting. His head laid on hands and his optics were closed. He heard Ratchet come out and got up. Ratchet pulled him aside to a more private area.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Megatron.

"He's got something similar to many fatal sicknesses that the humans do; Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary disease, tuberculosis, and something similar to the Black Death. It hurts him to breathe, but also makes it hard to breathe. He is sparked again, but that doesn't explain why he had the need to sleep and the high fevers," Ratchet explained.

"He's spark? Are they both alright? How did this happen?" asked Megatron.

"My conclusion is that it happened when he attacked the various hospitals with many ill and dying humans. I'm not sure if I will be able to help him. They are both safe. The sparkling is healthy and unaffected by this," said Ratchet. "I need to get back. I will com. when I have more information. Go home and rest. Keep the bond wide open and send love to him. Soundwave needs it right now."

Megatron sighed in defeat and nodded in agreement. He left the hospital with a heavy and broken spark. He could lose his mate to something unknown. If he lost his mate, then he will lost his third sparkling. He couldn't survive without Soundwave. Once home, Megatron walked in and saw his children and Steve waiting. He explained the situation and they agreed.

It's been two months almost three since the incident with Soundwave. Megatron stayed locked up and away from others most the time. Dark Storm stayed with Steve and Artamis tried to cheer everyone up. Megatron came out to refuel. He got a cube and was drinking it when he got a com. link from Ratchet.

"What is it Ratchet?" asked Megatron.

"Soundwave is waking up. We've got as much as we could cure. He won't survive the sparking if he has birth complications. You can come see him tomorrow," said Ratchet.

"Thank Primus he's alright. I will come by tomorrow. I need to see him," said Megatron.

"I will warn you right now, he doesn't look good. He's still very weak," said Ratchet.

"Thank you," said Megatron and cut off the link.

"Dad is everything alright?" asked Dark Storm.

"Yes everything is alright. Tomorrow I'm going to go visit your mother. I need you to watch the house," said Megatron.

"Tell mom that we love and miss her," said Dark Storm.

"I will Sweetspark," said Megatron and watched Dark Storm leave to her berthroom.

The next morning, Megatron made his way to the hospital. Ratchet greeted him and lead him to a special room. Megatron stepped inside. Ratchet was right. Soundwave was hooked up to many monitors. An Energon drip was connected to his wrist. A slow and steady beep was heard. Megatron sat down in the chair that was right next to the berth. He gently rubbed Soundwave's abdomen where the sparkling was growing. Soundwave softly moaned and looked up at Megatron.

"Soundwave," Megatron whispered.

"Sparkling safe?" Soundwave questioned in a really small voice.

"Yes, the sparkling is safe. Why didn't you tell me that you were sparked or that this was serious. This isn't a simple virus," said Megatron.

"I was afraid that you didn't want another child. That you would just get rid of it. I felt like it was a simple virus," said Soundwave and looked away.

"I would never want to get rid of any child you carry. They're too precious," said Megatron and kissed Soundwave.

"Love you," Soundwave whispered.

"I love you too Soundwave," said Megatron. "Our children miss and love you very much."

"Miss them too," said Soundwave and snuggled closer to Megatron.

Ratchet watched from the doorway. He missed his children and sparkmate. He missed Optimus as well.

"Please wait a bit longer for me," said Ratchet and gently laid a hand over his spark. He knew that he didn't have much time left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ok, I'm now back in business. I can update more often now. Might get two chapters up today. Who knows. I do owe you guys for taking so long. Again, sorry for that.

TF Fan-for-life: I'm glad that you enjoy it.

Guest: There will be another chapter. Just have to type it up once I get an idea for it.

PorNgub: Just you wait. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks for liking the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"I'm going to check out Knock Out. Do you have things here?" asked Ratchet.

"Yup. You go home and rest. You need it," said Knock Out.

Ratchet nodded with a stern look and left the hospital. When he made it to his quarters, he got himself a cube of Energon. Slowly the Energon was drunk. Ratchet headed to his berth and laid down after looking at the picture of him and his family. Both team Prime and his that he made with Ironhide. A few tears streamed down his cheekplates. His spark ached deeply. He wanted to join them so badly. He was really old. No one needs him around.

"I love you 'Hide," Ratchet whispered before falling asleep.

Ratchet walked to the hospital the next morning. He heard someone crying in an alley. The old medic walked into the dark alley and spotted a small sparkling being guarded by a youngling. They were both dirty and had dull colors. The youngling took out a tube from his wrist and put it into the sparkling's mouth. Energon flowed out of the tube and into the hungry sparkling.

"Just hold on a bit longer Smokeheat," said the orange and blue youngling. The yellow and aqua sparkling drank slowly.

"Do you need any help?" asked Ratchet. The youngling jumped in surprise and turned around, but left the tube in his younger brother's mouth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the youngling.

"I'm a medic. I can help the both of you," said Ratchet. "Please, let me help you. You both need it. Especially the younger one."

"How do I know that this isn't just some sort of trick set to kidnap us?" the youngling pressed on.

"I was an Autobot during the war. I was on Optimus Prime's team. Please, just trust me and let me help you," Ratchet pleaded.

"Alright," the youngling agreed. "The name's Rotorblade. This is Smokeheat."

Ratchet picked them both up and continued his way to the hospital. Smokeheat fell asleep on the way. Rotorblade just watched carefully. Ratchet walked through the doors and Knock Out looked up from the data pad he held. He looked at the two that were in Ratchet's arms.

"Who are these two?" asked Knock Out.

"Smokeheat and Rotorblade. I found them in an alley on the way here. Help me with them please," Ratchet ordered.

"Sure thing. I'll take care of these two. You go and do whatever you like," said Knock Out and took over.

"Thank you Knock Out," Ratchet said before walking away.

"_Ratchet, is everything alright_?" asked Knock Out over the private com. link.

"_I will be fine. My spark is just getting a bit weaker_," Ratchet replied back.

"_Tell me when you need help_," said Knock Out and cut the connection.

Ratchet sighed and rubbed his optics. He had been doing paperwork all day. There was a knock on his office door. It opened when Ratchet said so and Rotorblade walked in.

"Uh Ratchet, can I ask you something?" asked Rotorblade nervously.

"What is it?" asked Ratchet.

"Will you care for me and my brother. We have no where else to go. Our parents were killed during the final battle. We were taken prisoner by the Autobots when they found us after getting word that the war ended. Smokeheat really likes you and so do I. You are the first one that doesn't reject us," said Rotorblade.

Ratchet thought for a minute before sighing. He remembered what it was like to care for children. He said in a quiet voice, "I would love to take care of the two of you. It will keep my mind busy for a bit. I have an extra room that you can have. I was just about to head home now. Let's go get your brother."

"Thanks Ratchet," said Rotorblade.

Smokeheat snuggled into Ratchet's chest while Rotorblade walked beside him. Ratchet got an emergency com. message. Someone was in need of medical attention close by. Ratchet went to Jazz's place and knocked on the door.

"Hey Ratch," Jazz greeted.

"Jazz, I need to go help someone. I just got an emergency message from them. Can you watch these two for me while I head down the street?" asked Ratchet and told Jazz where he was going.

"Sure thing," said Jazz and took them.

Ratchet left with a quick thanks. He sped down the street and into the building. A bot laid on the floor with another one hovering nearby. Ratchet commed Knock Out to get there fast. He scanned the downed mech. Something seemed off about the two bots. This place was abandoned. Why would two bots be in here? A beeping noise was heard. Ratchet couldn't speak before flamed engulfed him from an explosion. The two bots were blown away.

Rotorblade and Smokeheat was enjoying Jazz. They heard a loud boom down the street. Jazz ran outside and saw that the old abandoned factory was on fire. Rotorblade looked up at Jazz, who held Smokeheat.

"That's where Ratchet went," Jazz muttered and saw Rotorblade run toward the building. "Rotorblade get back here!"

Rotorblade kept running and ran inside. He coughed as smoke filled his airway. He spotted Ratchet a few yards away. He walked toward him carefully. Sirens and shouting could be heard. He heard Jazz yelling at someone to go get him and Ratchet. More shouting was heard with the sound of extinguishing flames. Once he reached Ratchet, he saw a beam on him.

"Hang on Ratchet," Rotorblade called out. "I'll get you out of here."

With all of his strength, he managed to get the beam off. Then the youngling grabbed Ratchet and hauled him outside. Bots crowded around the two. Jazz pushed past them and handed Smokeheat to Rotorblade. With free hands, Jazz went next to Ratchet and shook him slightly.

"Ratch, can you hear me? Say something," said Jazz. He shook harder. Ratchet remained limp and still. "Come on Ratch. Please respond. Ratchet, slag it just respond."

Ratchet could hear the distant voice of Jazz. He was walking toward the figure of his mate. A warm feeling came from there. Ironhide waited for his mate to approach him.

"'Hide, is that you?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah it's me Ratchet. Missed you so much," said Ironhide.

"And I you. I can finally join you and our children," said Ratchet.

"Sorry Ratch, but not yet. Primus says so," said Ironhide.

"What? I've waited for centuries to join you and our children. Why can't I join you?" asked Ratchet.

"Because of the two that you found. They need someone to care for them. Once they are old enough, then you can join your family and Optimus," said Primus.

"I have to agree with Primus Ratch. Don't worry, I'll be here when it's truly your time," said Ironhide.

"I love you 'Hide. Tell Optimus and our children that I love them as well," said Ratchet before they disappeared.

Jazz stepped aside when Knock Out showed up. He scanned Ratchet and bowed his head in sorrow. He looked at Jazz and then at the two children that Ratchet had found. Rotorblade started to cry. The one mech that was nice to them, except for Jazz, had just died. Knock Out got up and placed a hand on Jazz's shoulder. He felt a slight shake as Jazz kept the tears in.

"I'm so sorry Jazz. I knew that you two were great friends," said Knock Out and began to walk away. He stopped when someone grabbed his arm.

"Knock Out, what are we going to do? Ratchet was the only one that would accept us. There has to be a way to bring him back," Rotorblade cried. Smokeheat started to wail into his brother's shoulder and looked at Ratchet's burned body.

"Rotorblade, there is nothing that we can do. No one can bring the dead back. It would be Primus' work if they did," said Knock Out and kept walking away.

"Jazz," Rotorblade pleaded.

"He's right Rotorblade. Believe me. I should know," said Jazz.

"No, he has to come back. I know that he will," said Rotorblade.

Smokeheat cried hard and reached out for Ratchet's body. Rotorblade understood and walked over to Ratchet's husk. Smokeheat was placed near the charred form. He clung to Ratchet's chest and refused to let go. Jazz and Rotorblade stayed and waited until Smokeheat went into recharge. He didn't for a while. Then something happened.

Ratchet's optics onlined as he gasped at the same time. Jazz and Rotorblade shouted out his name and knelt next to him. Smokeheat clung onto Ratchet harder and fell into recharge while listening to his now beating spark. Ratchet smiled at the small sparkling and gently stroked his tiny helm.

"Ratchet, you're back!" Rotorblade cried.

"Yes I am. I still need to raise two," said Ratchet and hugged them.

"Don't eva do that again Ratch," said Jazz. "You know that I've already lost so much. I couldn't bear to lose someone else."

"I know Jazz. I saw Ironhide again though," said Ratchet.

"How is he doing?" asked Jazz.

"He looks just like before the war," said Ratchet.

"Did you see Jazzminer?" asked Jazz with a bit of hope.

"No I didn't," said Ratchet. "I'm sorry. I know that you still miss her."

"Who is Jazzminer and Ironhide?" asked Rotorblade.

"Ironhide is my mate. Jazzminer is Jazz's daughter that he lost during the war," Ratchet explained.

"Oh ok. Can we go home now. Bots are looking at us," Rotorblade pointed out.

"Yes we can Rotorblade," said Ratchet and got up with Jazz's help.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok, like I said. Two chapters. Hope you enjoyed the last one.

Guest: I'm glad that you enjoy it.

Guest: Here you go.

TF Fan-for-life: I'm glad to hear that it's interesting.

PorNgub: Thanks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Knock Out still didn't know that Ratchet came back. He didn't hear the news that filmed shortly after he had left. Now he was CMO. He walked to Soundwave's room to see Megatron there. Soundwave was asleep and the news was on. Knock Out didn't pay much attention to it. Megatron listened and kept an eye on Soundwave. Knock Out gathered all data and uploaded it to a datapad. A particular part in the news caught his attention.

"_After the old factory was blown up, fire-bots found a bomb and two escaped prisoners. Autobot medic Ratchet was caught in this horrific explosion when he received an emergency call from the two prisoners. A youngling raced in and brought the medic out into the opening. Medic Knock Out confirmed Ratchet dead. Former lieutenant Jazz stayed with the two young children shortly after Knock Out gave the word of the medic's passing. A sparkling clung onto the husk of the medic. Ratchet came back_ alive _after the sparkling stayed there_," the reporter femme said.

Knock Out froze and turned his full attention to the news. He saw Ratchet's revival. Megatron stroked Soundwave before kissing him softly. He got up and walked toward the door.

"Inform me when he is ready to be taken home. I need to get home," said Megatron.

"I'll inform you once I know," said Knock Out.

Ratchet was trying to feed Smokeheat. The sparkling refused to eat. Ratchet sighed in defeat and just gave up.

"Let me try," said Rotorblade.

He took the bottle and held it near Smokeheat. He latched onto the bottle and begun to feed.

"You have to hold it near him," Rotorblade explained.

"I'll keep that in mind next time," said Ratchet and glanced at the time. "It's time for you two to go to sleep."

The two quickly fell asleep in their shared room. Ratchet laid down on his berth. He stared at the ceiling thinking of how he was so close to staying with his family. Curse Primus for not letting him rest.

"Hey dad, I heard that you met mom today," said Hot Rod. "How's he doing.

"He's doing just fine Hot Rod," said Ironhide and gave Optimus a quick kiss.

"I was hoping that he would come join us," said Starm.

"Not yet Starm. He has a mission to complete," said Shooter.

"We will see him again in the future," said Optimus.

The three siblings left and Ironhide dragged Optimus away.

Megatron walked in to see Artamis on the couch resting. A hand laid over his spark. Artamis told his father that his spark was starting to hurt again. Dark Storm and Steve were talking in the hall together. Megatron got Energon and turned to Artamis.

"How's mom?" Artamis asked.

"He is just doing fine. He's with spark so you and Dark Storm will be getting another sibling," said Megatron.

"At least I won't be the youngest anymore. This means that I will have someone to boss around," said Artamis. Megatron laughed softly at the comment.

"Are you sure that you want this?" asked Steve.

"I've waited long enough," said Dark Storm.

"I've waited for this too. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you after you were born," said Steve and kissed her. "I love you Dark Storm."

"I love you too Steve," said Dark Storm and kissed back. They held it there. Unknown to them that they had an audience.

"Oh that's just gross," Artamis said and covered his optics in disgust.

Megatron laughed louder this time.

"Just you wait Artamis. You won't be saying that once you find your love," said Megatron.

A/N: Just a short chapter there. Fluff was in this, I hope. Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry for not updating. I was thinking of Age of Ultron. Great movie. Saw it twice. So now I'm back. No need to worry. I haven't died yet. Ok, so this has to do what I learned in heath. I want to make sure that I got it right. So please no flames. I just write what my muse says. Don't hate me.

TF Fan-for-life: Yeah, Artamis just needs to wait. ;)

PorNgub: Oh I'll keep writing alright.

Guest: Here you go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

A dark figure wandered the empty streets. Iacon was silent underneath the starry night. The figure ran his claws over Optimus' grave. The coffin rose up and was set down carefully. The lid slid off and revealed the partly rusted form inside. A red mist went from the hand hovering over the body. The mist seeped into seams and cracks. Dead optics onlined to a deep red color. The bulkiness shrunk down to the original form before the forge was used. A dark laughter was heard. Optimus rose out of his resting place and bowed before the dark figure.

"Come, let us get to work," the figure motioned in a evil raspy voice.

"What ever you command master," Optimus said.

"Hot Rod, have you or your siblings seen Optimus?" asked Ironhide.

"Nope. Last I saw him was when he headed home complaining about pain," said Hot Rod.

Ironhide headed to his home. Optimus was on their berth withering in pain. He was fading in and out.

"Optimus," Ironhide gasped and went to his side.

"Ironhide, my spark is being returned to by body," Optimus managed through clenched dentas.

"I don't understand how. You shouldn't be able to return," Ironhide stated.

"I will return again," said Optimus and disappeared.

Ratchet woke up to two little someones shaking him awake. He moaned and opened his optics. Smokeheat and Rotorblade cowered into his side in fear. Ratchet looked at them in confusion.

"What has gotten into you two?" asked Ratchet.

"There is someone scary outside. He has a servant with him," said Rotorblade.

"I'm sure that it's nothing," Ratchet reassured.

"Go look for yourself. I heard someone talking about us," said Rotorblade.

Ratchet got up and opened the door. The door across from his was smashed in and broken. Screams of terror was heard from inside. Ratchet rushed in and saw Blurr and Bumblebee sprawled out. A dark figure held Blurr up and pointed a gun at his chest.

"Where are they?" the dark figure asked.

"I don't know where they are. They were in an alley way last," Blurr choked out.

Ratchet was grabbed from behind. He recognized the grip of the hands. He saw Blurr get shot as a hand covered his mouth before he could scream. His arm was twisted behind his back. The shoulder dislocated with a loud crack. His pained cry was muffled by the hand over his mouth.

"Ah, Ratchet. I was wondering when you would show up," the dark figure said and tossed Blurr next to Bumblebee. The hand was removed.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" asked Ratchet with a snarl.

"It's a shame that you don't recognize your own brother," the figure sighed.

"I never had a brother," said Ratchet.

"You were just a sparkling when we were separated. I was training to be CMO. I was so close. Then you came in and took that position. I was meant to be CMO. Not you," said the figure.

"Tell me who you are?" Ratchet demanded.

"My destination is Drillbit," said Drillbit. "And what I want from you is those two that you found. They have something that I want. That will get me enough power to destroy you and take my rightful place. Now, tell me where they are. I know that you know where they are. Tell me right now."

"I will never tell you," Ratchet growled.

"Oh such unwise words my dear brother," Drillbit cooed.

Drillbit took out a syringe and injected it into Ratchet's neck. Ratchet struggled to stay awake. Whatever he was just drugged with was really strong. He managed to send a message to Knock Out to get Bumblebee and Blurr to the hospital, and one to Rotorblade to take his brother and hide until they could blend into the crowd and go to Jazz's place. Ratchet slumped forward and let the darkness take him over.

Ratchet woke up to find himself tied up and suspended up into the air. Drillbit's face filled his vision. Optimus stood in the corner, hidden by the shadows. Ratchet spat in Drillbit's face. Drillbit just wiped away the oral fluid from his face.

"Now that wasn't very nice Ratchet," said Drillbit.

"Nor was capturing me," Ratchet shot back.

"Not like you had a choice. I just didn't give you any," said Drillbit and stood up straight. "I suppose you won't be telling me where those two are any time now, right? So I have to use force to get you to talk."

Optimus stepped out of the shadows and stood next to his master. He bowed down in respect. Drillbit grabbed Optimus roughly and started to choke up. The spell broke and Optimus was back to his normal self. Ratchet struggled against his bonds. Optimus' pained screams echoed around the room. Drillbit smirked and continued to abuse the former Autobot leader.

"Stop, please," Ratchet pleaded.

"Then tell me what I want to know," said Drillbit and shackled Optimus' arms to his torso .

"I don't know where they went," said Ratchet.

"Oh, and why would they run away?" asked Drillbit and threw Optimus across the room.

"I don't know why. I woke up to find them gone and Blurr being attacked," said Ratchet.

"Hmmm, guess I have to go hunt them down. But right after I have some fun," said Drillbit and ripped off a plating from Ratchet's body.

Ratchet got scared. His brother was going to rape him. He hasn't interfaced for so long.

Megatron got word that Soundwave was ready to go home. He arrived home with Soundwave leaning on him. Artamis hugged his mother and brought him some Energon. Soundwave was set down on the couch. Megatron rubbed his mate's back as he took in the Energon. Soundwave leaned back and rested against Megatron's chest. Megatron rubbed Soundwave's abdomen, excited about getting another sparkling.

"Hey mom, are you excited about having another sibling?" asked Artamis.

"Yes I am," Soundwave replied.

"And so am I," said Megatron and kissed Soundwave's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," said Soundwave, glad to be back home.

"Hi mom," said Dark Storm and sat down next to Soundwave's pedes.

"Dark Storm, I heard that you scared your brother," said Soundwave.

"Yeah, she was kissing Steve right in the hall," said Artamis.

"Why were you watching then?" asked Dark Storm.

"I... you were doing it right in front of my and dad," Artamis protested.

"I happen to love him thank you very much," said Dark Storm and pouted a bit before spotting Steve.

"Hey beautiful," Steve smirked. He pulled Dark Storm into him and kissed her deeply.

"Groooosssss. Get a room you two," Artamis complained and covered his optics.

"We are in a room," Steve retorted.

"I meant your own room," said Artamis and pretended to purge when he heard more kissing.

"Fine," said Dark Storm and walked into her room.

"Are you two just going to sit there?" asked Artamis.

"It is no difference from us," said Megatron and kissed Soundwave.

"That's it. I'm leaving," said Artamis and walked to his room and locked the door.

"One day he will learn," said Megatron and kissed Soundwave again.

Ratchet groaned. He felt stiff and very abused. His whole body ached deeply. His brother had beaten him before leaving. Optimus took most of the burnt of the rage Drillbit had unleashed. Ratchet onlined his optics and looked around. He was still in the same position. Optimus laid sprawled out on the ground in front of him. The door opened and shut. Ratchet looked up to see Drillbit grinning like a creep at him.

"Ready for more my dear brother?" asked Drillbit.

"Please, don't. No more. I can't handle it," Ratchet pleaded.

"Too bad," Drillbit said. "You're going to get more anyway. I may not be able to get you sparked, but I can still take my revenge. Who knows, I may even give Optimus the same treatment."

"You're sick minded," Ratchet spat.

"But that's how I like it," Drillbit replied with a shrug and got Ratchet ready for more.

Ratchet screamed in pain. After a rough, brutal interface, he was being cut into and burned. His old form creaked in protest. His spark hurt like the pit and wanted to give out. Optimus pleaded to have the abuse done to him. He couldn't take seeing Ratchet abused.

"Jazz! Open up please!" Rotorblade pleaded.

Jazz opened the door and let the two in. Smokeheat fell into recharge and Jazz laid him on the couch with Rotorblade. The youngling told of how Ratchet went to check to make sure that the creepy bot wasn't there anymore. Then how Ratchet didn't come back but got a message instead. Jazz vowed to Rotorblade that he would find Ratchet and care for the two.

"Thank you Jazz," said Rotorblade and fell asleep next to Smokeheat.

"Ratchet, where are you?" Jazz asked himself.

Knock Out had the two mates taken care of. Blurr was lucky to survive the shot. Bumblebee, his sparked form, laid near Blurr's. Knock Out sighed and wondered where Ratchet was. He knew that Ratchet couldn't take much. His form and spark was too old to survive any form of brutal treatment.

Ratchet pleaded and cried for the torture to stop. Drillbit didn't listen to him. He took his clawed digits and dug into sensitive wiring and metal. He trailed his way to Ratchet's left optic and stabbed a digit through it. Ratchet cried out and tried to ignore the pain. His chest plate had been ripped off on the right side. His lower regions were messy and abused the most. Energon made its way down his frame and to the puddle that was forming. Drillbit walked over to Optimus and tore off plating.

Ratchet watched in horror as his love was raped over and over again. He looked away and shut his optics tight. He heard the pained noises that Optimus made. Drillbit finished up and started to burn into Optimus' metal. Drips of liquid metal splashed onto Optimus frame and melted into the metal skin. Optimus cried out loudly in pain. Drillbit was recording the whole time. He was going to enjoy the video later. The pained screams was music to his audios. Optimus panted heavily as Drillbit stopped for today.

"Optimus, I am so sorry," Ratchet whispered. "You shouldn't be suffering."

"Nor should you Ratchet," said Optimus and made his way over to Ratchet. He undid the bonds and caught him.

"Thank you," said Ratchet.

"We will get through this together. I promise you. You are not alone in this," Optimus said and leaned against the wall, Ratchet between his legs. He winced when the sensitive metal was touched. Ratchet leaned back and let Optimus soothe him.

"I love you Optimus," Ratchet whispered before falling into a much welcomed recharge.

"And I you Ratchet," said Optimus. "Rest well."

A/N: Yes, finally done. Took me an hour or two. Hope you enjoy. Until next time. Bye peeps.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Ok, I'm back now. No need to worry.

guest: Here's the next chapter.

TF Fan-for-life: Just wait.

Ironhide: Here you TF Fan-for-life.

TF fan-for-life: Thank you. I'm coming for you Drillbit.

Any way on with replies for reviews.

CybertronsLegacyMystic: Ok, tell me if this is better. I'll update the other chapter with your advice. Thanks for telling me that. Just thought that I could make it like a movie. One scene to another with no warning.

Guest: I'm sure that you do. But don't worry.

PorNgub: Thanks. You can kill him if you wish, but not yet. I still need him for the story.

Ok, TF Fan-for-life and PorNgub, I understand that you want to kill Drillbit, but I still need him. I'll hand him over once I'm done with him. Which means, Ironhide *glares at him*, don't give them anything until I say so. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, and just to let you all know, I put most of my emotions into my stories. Better then doing something and going to jail for it.

Warnings: Ok, there will be torture and some other things like in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

~~~few weeks of being prisoner~~~

"Wake up you two," Drillbit ordered, holding an Energon prod, like Knock Out's.

Ratchet jolted awake when an electrical shock went through his systems. Optimus woke up to Ratchet's yelp of pain. He glared at Drillbit before comforting his lover. Drillbit rolled his optics and grabbed Ratchet, throwing him away from Optimus.

"Stay right there Ratch, or your lover gets more then what I have planned. And don't try anything either," said Drillbit and took out an Energon laced whip with many tails.

Optimus screamed in pain when the tendrils of the whip went across his metal skin. Drillbit continued to do the same process until there were many gashed. He then picked up Optimus and shackled him to the wall, his back facing him. Drillbit continued with the whipping. Optimus cringed in pain as his back was whipped. Drillbit stopped and pressed his body up against Optimus' back. He licked at the wounds and dug his talons into them.

"Your Energon tastes wonderful," Drillbit purred.

He then started to rape the former Autobot leader, and continued to do so. Optimus' frame creaked in protest of the different positions he was put in. Drillbit enjoyed raping the 'Mighty' leader. Ratchet turned his head away, unable to handle watching what was unfolding in front of him. Drillbit hasn't touched Ratchet that day, just Optimus. By the end of the day, Drillbit finally left. Ratchet crawled over to Optimus' beaten and broken form.

"Oh Optimus," Ratchet muttered.

"At least he didn't touch you today," said Optimus.

"But your so wounded," said Ratchet and took out his scanner and gasped. "Optimus, you're sparked. I'm surprised that it survived this long with no damage. But my scans says that you've been sparked for a few weeks. When you were first..."

"I most likely know why," Optimus said. "I was still virgin there when he forcefully took me. He broke my... you know. I thought he had killed it today. But I can still feel its presence."

"Optimus, you never said that you were still virgin. I could of helped you after he left. Let me look. By the way he took you, it may of ripped," said Ratchet and was gentle when Optimus spread his legs out. "He tore it pretty good. I'm going to have to fix you up now. Just relax and try not to move."

Optimus nodded and winced in pain with contact of his sensitive area. Ratchet worked hard and told Optimus to close his panel when he was done. Optimus quietly thanked Ratchet and let him wield his injuries up. Luckily Ratchet carried Energon with him. He fed it to Optimus slowly.

"We must rest," said Optimus and pulled Ratchet up to his chest.

Ratchet woke up late into the night. Sirens and shouts could be heard close by. Gunfire echoed through the door and reached his audios. Optimus didn't stir or move. Ratchet looked back over to see his lover's frame deathly pale. The bright colors were fading. Pounding on the door interrupted Ratchet's thoughts. The metal door caved in and fell with a loud clang. Ultra Magnus and a few others walked in.

"By the Allspark," Blurr gasped and stood next to Ultra Magnus.

"Quick, we don't have much time. Optimus' spark can go out any time now," Ratchet urged.

"Blurr, go get our medics and tell them we have two injured," Ultra Magnus ordered.

Blurr left at high speeds. Ratchet stayed next to Optimus and tried to get him to respond. He would respond to anything. A shot hit Ratchet in the back of his helm. He fell on top of Optimus. Black took over his vision.

~~~hospital~~~

Ratchet woke up with a groan. He opened his optics and looked around the room. The TV was on the news. Jazz sat next to him. Two little ones sat next to him, asleep in the chair.

_"The kidnapper was put in the brig shortly after CMO Ratchet and former Autobot leader Optimus Prime was brought to the hospital. No one knows how Prime was brought back to life. Some say that Drillbit did it with the powers that he has. Both of their conditions are unknown. Now one may even know if CMO Ratchet will survive after a bullet hit the back of his helm. Same with Optimus Prime, having his spark starting to go out from-"_

Jazz shut the TV off. He couldn't hear any more. He glanced at Ratchet, finding him to be awake.

"Hey Ratch, how you feeling?" asked Jazz.

"Like I should of died," Ratchet whispered in a hoarse voice. "How did they find us? Is Optimus safe and alive? Are those two alright?"

"Slow down Ratch. I'll answer your questions," Jazz chuckled slightly. "I picked up your spark signature. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know. OP is just fine, and so is the little one inside him. These two didn't cause any trouble. They were worried out of their processors about you though. Once they were able to see you, they cried themselves into recharge."

"Thank you Jazz for caring for them," Ratchet whispered. "Drillbit, my brother, wanted them for something. I don't know what though."

Ratchet coughed violently for a while. His breathing slowed and his spark rate dropped. Jazz got up to go get Knock Out. Said medic came in and put Ratchet into stasis and injected some meds into him.

"Will he be ok?" asked Jazz.

"He should be for a while. I just don't get why his spark didn't go out. That shot should of killed him," said Knock Out.

"Primus still needs him here," said Rotorblade, rubbing his optics of sleep. "He has to take care of us and Optimus. He was sparked and Ratchet is to deliver the sparkling."

"Well now," said Knock Out.

"Dad, did you hear that Ratchet was rescued and Optimus is back?" asked Artamis.

"Optimus?" Megatron whispered and turned around. "Where did you hear of this?"

"From school. Everyone is talking about it and how they survived," said Artamis.

"I shall be back," said Megatron. "I must see if Optimus is truly alive."

Megatron left out the door and rushed to the hospital. Knock Out greeted him.

"Where's Optimus?" Megatron demanded.

"He's resting as of right now. Just got done with surgery," said the red medic. "He's on the second floor room 119A. I would be gentle with him. He was raped many times and tortured."

Megatron stopped in front of room 119A. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He closed it and turned to see his brother hooked up to various machines. Steady beats gave a signal that he was still alive and healing. Megatron noticed that there was an extra monitor. A small frame moved slightly as it continued to grow. Megatron realized that his brother was sparked. Once he got the one that did this, he would-

Optimus groaned and turned his head slightly. Megatron went to his side and rubbed his servo. Dim optics onlined. Optimus smiled slightly as he saw his brother again.

"It's alright Orion," Megatron soothed. "I promise that you will not be harmed again. You don't deserve what has happened to you."

"Megatron, I wish to keep the sparkling. Will you help me learn how to raise it?" asked Optimus. "It wasn't its fault. Please?"

"I will never end such an innocent life again," said Megatron. "I will help you raise the little one."

"Thank you Megatron," Optimus whispered.

Megatron stayed with Optimus. He watched the sparkling develop. It was an amazing experience for the former warlord. Optimus would cough every now and then, gasping in pain when it was over. Megatron rubbed his servo on Optimus' helm.

"You know, I didn't know who our creators were till after I murdered one of them," Megatron said suddenly. "Alpha Trion was killed by my hands. I didn't realize that he was our Sire until I felt the pain in my spark. I regret so much."

"What's in the past is in the past," said Optimus.

"I know," said Megatron and went back to watching the developing sparkling.

Optimus watched for a while before falling asleep. His mind was on Ratchet. He has heard that his lover was shot in the back of the helm. He didn't know if he would survive or not.

"Please be safe Orion," Megatron muttered and rested his helm on his brother's chest, listening to the beating spark of both him and the sparkling.

A/N: Ok, there you go guys. Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: So sorry guys. I was busy and next week I won't be here Tuesday until the next week. I will be on vacation at Yellowstone. I will be writing and updating a ton though. I do owe you guys for it. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus woke up the next day. He was extremely sore and in pain. His lower regions hurt the most. Megatron was asleep next to him. Optimus watched the sparkling move a bit. He smiled and rested his hand over his abdomen. He watched the sparkling react to the simple movement. Megatron woke up and watched as Optimus monitored the sparkling.

"Its so perfect Megatron," said Optimus.

"I bet that it will take after you," said Megatron.

"Brother, may I live with you since I have no where to go?" asked Optimus.

"That is fine. I have a spare room," said Megatron.

~~~0000

Ratchet woke up and moved a bit to relax his stiffened limbs. The two that he watched over were watching the TV. Rotorblade and Smokeheat turned and got up. They ran to him and hugged him. Smokeheat clung onto Ratchet.

"We missed you Ratchet," said Rotorblade.

"Dad," Smokeheat said in happiness.

"His first word," said Rotorblade.

"Daddy," Smokeheat cheered. "Daddy better."

"Yes daddy is better. I will need lots of help now. Daddy is still injured. I am missing an optic as you can see," said Ratchet. "Can the both of you help daddy."

"Help," said Smokeheat. He touched where Ratchet's left optic was. He frowned. "Daddy?"

"Daddy will be alight Smokeheat," said Ratchet.

Ratchet held onto Smokeheat and had Rotorblade laying by his side. Smokeheat fell asleep in Ratchet's arms. His brother was starting to fall asleep. Ratchet shifted Smokeheat and stroked Rotorblade's helm.

"Ratchet, are you sure that you are going to be alright?" asked Rotorblade.

"I am not entirely sure if I will be. I have been raped and beaten many times. My frame is old and can't take much anymore. Once you are old enough to take care of yourself and your brother, I may not be here anymore. I just hope that you two will be alright without me. You two are like my own children. I love you both very much," Ratchet murmured. "I don't know what I would do without you two. The both of you have made me happy. I've lost so much in the war."

"Ratchet, Optimus wanted to know your condition. How are you fairing?" asked Knock Out when he came in.

"I am fairing quite well," said Ratchet.

"Alright," said Knock Out and left.

Jazz came by later and checked up on the three. He went to Optimus next and knocked. He walked in to see Megatron sleeping on Optimus' shoulder. A servo laid on Optimus' abdomen. Optimus looked toward the door and spotted Jazz grinning at him. Jazz walked over to his former leader.

"How ya feeling? Ratch was worried about ya and the sparklin'," said Jazz.

"We are both doing well. I am a bit sore still from what happened," said Optimus and glanced at Megatron. "Megatron as been given the chance to help me take care of the little one. It is so strong."

"Well that's good to hear," said Jazz.

~~~0000

"Time to eat," a guard with a rough voice said.

The guard slid the cube of Energon through the bars. Drillbit just looked at it then glared up at the guard. He tazered the guard and took his keys. Letting himself free, Drillbit walked away. None of the other guards came until it was too late. The alarm sounded and police officers raced to find the escaped prisoner.

"How much I hate police," Drillbit muttered.

"And how much we hate you," said a figure.

PorNgub and TF Fan-for-life stepped out of the shadows. They aimed guns that they borrowed from Ironhide's weaponry and fired. Drillbit was killed after many shots. The two fist bumped and grinned.

"Hey, we need a ride home. Our job is done," said TF Fan-for-life.

"A spacebridge is opening up right now," said BlueStar19.

"Thanks," said PorNgub. "Let us head home. That slagger is dead now."

The two walked through the spacebridge together. Drillbit was later found by from a guard on patrol. They melted down the body and gave any parts that medics may need.

~~~000

"Brother, are you ready?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, just give me a sec," said Optimus.

Knock Out had finally let him go. Megatron informed Soundwave to get the spare room ready. Optimus and Megatron walked up to the domain and walked inside. Artamis and Dark Storm greeted their father. Soundwave came out and kissed Megatron, clearly glad that he was back with him. It was almost time for Soundwave to deliver. Megatron couldn't wait to see his new child. Optimus settled in and went to sleep. His body was tired and the sparkling was taking a lot out of him.

Soundwave woke up in the middle of the night in pain. Megatron woke up and got Soundwave to the hospital. Ratchet was on duty. He quickly got Soundwave into a room and prepared it for the sparking. Megatron was kicked out when Soundwave started to have problems. He pulsed love through the bond. Ratchet came out with a grim expression.

"The sparkling is alive, but as I said in the past... He didn't make it," said Ratchet and let Megatron in.

"No, Soundwave please don't leave me," Megatron pleaded. "Primus please don't do this to me. Please I need him. Please."

The silver and purple sparkling cried for his Sire, seeking comfort of not feeling his Carrier anymore. Megatron picked his new son up and cradled him close to his spark. Ratchet gave Megatron a bottle to feed the sparkling. Bright red optics looked up at Megatron.

"Your name will be Mercy," said Megatron. He glanced at Soundwave's frame again. Tears were held back, but a few escaped. "Let's get you home. Ratchet, please prep him for a burial."

"I will Megatron. I am so sorry about this. His frame couldn't take it. Please take care of him. He needs it," said Ratchet and got things cleaned up.

Megatron opened up the door and walked in with his son. Dark Storm was cleaning while Artamis laid on the couch. The two siblings looked up to see their father walk in. A small mech was in his arms; asleep.

"Dad, where's mom?" asked Artamis.

"He... his frame couldn't handle the sparking," said Megatron.

"Mom's dead?" Artamis whispered.

"Yes he is. But we have Mercy to take care of now," said Megatron and he got a com. from Ratchet.

"Megatron, it's Soundwave. He just came back online. He's on his way back to you," said Ratchet.

"I will be awaiting his arrival," said Megatron.

"What was that about dad?" asked Dark Storm.

"Your mother has come back," said Megatron in joy. "Thank you Primus for this."

"You are welcome my son," said Primus in Megatron's mind.

A/N: There you go. And for my two friends, you got to finally kill Drillbit. Hope you enjoy that moment. Bye peeps. Got to go now.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I will be updating a lot before I leave. Going to Yellowstone for 8 days 16th-23. I will continue to write though and update a lot once I come back. Just don't know when due to the summer blast program that goes on all day. Thanks for those that update. I have no idea when this story will stop but to be honest, I don't want it to end. I hope you guys feel the same. This has been the longest story I have written. But this won't be the last you hear of me. I'll at least get 4 chapters up before I go. I promise that I won't get eaten by animals up there. I have stories to update.

PorNgub: You're welcome. I know that you wanted to kill him.

TF Fan-for-life: Glad that you enjoyed killing him.

Guest: I got more chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Soundwave walked in the room and spotted Megatron holding Mercy. He walked up the two and clung onto Megatron tightly. Megatron handed Mercy over to Artamis and braced Soundwave close to him. Dark Storm motioned for Artamis to follow her, leaving their parents alone in the main room.

"Soundwave," Megatron murmured softly.

"Miss you," Soundwave muttered.

"I missed you too," Megatron whispered. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never," Soundwave whispered.

The two kissed each other gently. They went to their room. Soundwave laid on top of Megatron. He traced the lines and scars that was on the body. Megatron rubbed Soundwave's back and kissed his helm every so often. The two bonded mates fell asleep.

Megatron woke up the next morning to find Soundwave snuggled into his side. He smiled and gently kissed Soundwave's forehead before getting up for some Energon. Artamis laid on the couch with his new sibling. Mercy was patting the metal underneath him and looked up at his older brother. Artamis smiled and tickled his younger brother. He noticed his dad watching them.

"Hey dad," Artamis greeted.

"Has Mercy been behaving?" asked Megatron.

"Yeah actually. Feels a bit weird not being the youngest anymore," said Artamis.

"You'll get use to it. Where's your sister?" Megatron question.

"She moved in with Steve. They're planning on a bonding ceremony that'll be next week," Artamis answered. "Makes me kinda sad that she's moving out. Next thing you know she's sparked and starting a family."

"Don't bring that up. I already have to let her go," said Megatron.

"She'll always be our little on," said Soundwave. "We have to let her go."

"I know but it's different for me. I was never let go by my parents. I was taken away remember," said Megatron. "I fought my whole life. Now I have a wonderful family."

Mercy started to cry and snuggled into Artamis. A knock at the door brought their attention. Police bust through the door and surrounded the small family. Guns were pointed at Megatron and Soundwave.

"I got them chief," the leader of the group said while smirking.

"Good, bring them in," the chief said.

"What is going on here?" Megatron demanded and shielded Soundwave, Artamis, and Mercy.

"You are under arrest for murder," the leader said.

"What? I haven't killed anyone since the war," said Megatron.

"Starscream was just murdered a few days ago. Cameras caught you leaving the crime scene," the leader explained.

"What is going on here?" asked Optimus when he walked out. "Hotshot, what is going on here?"

"Megatron has been caught leaving a crime scene after Starscream was murdered, sir," said Hotshot. "Happened a few days ago."

"Megatron has been with me for the past few days. I was in the hospital then recovering from Drillbit's treatment," said Optimus.

"I still have to take him in sir. The new Prime orders it," said Hotshot.

"What new Prime that picked up the Matrix after you died. He calls himself Highby," said Hotshot. "Threatens anyone who disagrees with his ways. He wants you dead and Megatron and his family out of the way. Ratchet's already in his grasp, along with any others that was fighting in the war. They're being executed one by one. Starscream was the first one and he's blaming it on Megatron."

"Hotshot, you disappoint me greatly," said Highby when he walked in the door. He took out a knife and slit Hotshot's throat. Hotshot fell over dead. Optimus growled and went up to Highby.

"You are no Prime," Optimus said lowly. "Primus would never agree with your ways. Hand over the Matrix."

"Why does it matter now? You were dead and should still be dead," said Highby.

"Hand it over. You are not fit to lead or be called a Prime," said Optimus.

Highby handed over the Matrix, but smirked. A gun appeared and he aimed it at Mercy. Pulling the trigger, Highby left quickly but was followed. Megatron leaned against the wall, a hand on where he was shot, saving Mercy. Optimus glared at the police officers and they left with Hotshot's body. The imprisoned bots were set free by Optimus' order. Megatron put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Megatron," Soundwave said worried.

"This is nothing," said Megatron and got a torch from the first aid kit. He started to weld the wound close. "Told you."

Mercy still cried. Part of the blast had scorched his arm. Artamis bandaged the area and cradled his sibling. Soundwave took Mercy and calmed him down, get him to sleep. Mercy was set down in his crib and Soundwave watched over him. Optimus watched Soundwave care for the young mech. He placed a hand on his slowly expanding abdomen, thinking of his own sparkling still growing inside of him.

He hoped that soon he could see the small one. He left to go talk to Ratchet, who must of went back to his domain. He knocked and waited. Ratchet opened the door and smiled when he saw Optimus standing there.

"Ratchet, will you bond with me?" Optimus asked bluntly.

"Yes I will," said Ratchet and pulled him into a kiss. The two others were with Jazz right now, so they had time.

~~~later

Optimus stroked his new bondmate. It finally happened. After years of yearning to be with the medic, he finally did. Rotorblade and Smokeheat returned to find Ratchet snuggled in with Optimus.

"Ratchet?" asked Rotorblade.

"Rotorblade, come here please with your brother. I want you to meet my new bonded; Optimus Prime," said Ratchet.

"Daddy?" asked Smokeheat.

"Yes, this is your daddy also," said Ratchet.

"No, daddy," said Smokeheat and pointed to Ratchet before pointing to Optimus. "Carrier."

"He's learning so much," said Rotorblade. "I hope that he never grows up fast like I did."

"We all have to grow up young one," said Optimus and turned to Ratchet, speaking in a whisper. "I love you."

"I love you too," said Ratchet and kissed his mate.

"Ewww. Daddy," Smokeheat shuttered in disgust.

Ratchet laughed at the young one's reaction. Optimus lightly chuckled and left to get them Energon. He had a feeling that he was going to love this family already.

A/N: Bit of fluff there. Hope you like.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Ok, so I won't be replying to reviews until I come back. I don't have the time. I still have to get ready. Tomorrow I will be leaving. Don't forget me peeps. I shall return.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

***months later***

Ratchet made his way slowly to the berth. His systems were slowly shutting down. It would take many more years until he finally went offline. Optimus was close to sparking the sparkling he carried. Rotorblade sat on a chair in the kitchen drinking his Energon. Smokeheat finished his Energon and was sleeping on the couch. Optimus rested on the couch and drank the much needed Energon his systems needed. Smokeheat slept on the opposite side of the couch. He still didn't trust Optimus yet.

Ratchet sat on the couch next to his mate. He rubbed the swollen abdomen and felt the little one kick and move. He smiled and snuggled into Optimus' side.

"How's the little one?" asked Ratchet.

"I think it is ready to come into the world," said Optimus.

"I can't wait to see it," said Ratchet. "I love you both."

"I love you too," said Optimus.

*later that day*

"Come on you two, time for recharge," said Ratchet.

"No," Smokeheat refused.

"Yes. You need to sleep," said Ratchet.

He finally got the Smokeheat in the berth. Rotorblade was already asleep by that time. Ratchet went back to his room and smiled when he saw Optimus sleeping. He climbed into the berth and snuggled close to the warmth.

Optimus woke during the night in extreme pain. He somehow knew that something was wrong. Ratchet woke up to a loud moan of pain. He looked over to find Optimus curled into himself, holding his abdomen.

"Optimus, what's wrong?" asked Ratchet, worry laced in his tone.

"I don't AHH... know. Someth-Ah is wrong," Optimus managed to get out.

"Hold on, I'm going to get it out. Let me get my supplies," said Ratchet and left the room. He returned quickly with emergency supplies he kept just in case. "It may take a while for the pain to go away after I give you some painkillers. Bare with me."

Optimus managed to nod before he screamed out. Ratchet got him onto his back and took the armor off, revealing the protoform. He took out a syringe and injected some painkillers. Then he took out a scalpel and started to cut into his mate to save them both.

"Knock Out, I need your assistance. It's Optimus. The sparkling is having complexes. Get the emergency supplies for both," Ratchet ordered through the comlink.

"Right away sir," Knock Out replied and got ready.

"Just hold on a bit longer Optimus. Knock Out is on his way to help," said Ratchet and he continued to cut.

'R-AAHHH," Optimus screamed out when he felt the sparkling kick the side of the scalpel, making the blade cut into a vital area; his tanks.

"Scrap," Ratchet cursed and quickly cut the sparkling out, setting the mech aside. "Hang in there Optimus. Just let me stitch this up. The painkillers should be kicking in soon, I hope. Try to stay awake until Knock Out gets here."

"Is he...?" Optimus questioned, clearly in a ton of pain.

"The sparkling is just fine," said Ratchet and scanned the wound. He started to stitch up everything and put the armor back on after rubbing some medicine on it.

"Dad, Knock Out is here," said Rotorblade, who woke up shortly after he heard a scream.

Knock Out walked in and checked over the sparkling. The mech had a small virus, but other than that he was perfectly healthy.

"Let's get you back to health," Knock Out chided.

Optimus whispered "Rebound" before falling asleep. His frame was exhausted from the sparking.

"Come on Rebound, time to sleep," Ratchet whispered to the sparkling after feeding him.

A/N: Short chapter. Sorry about that. There are more stories that I have posted if you get bored. The Transformers Tragedy Series was my first books I've written. So that was just a bit of info. I will think of something for the next chapter. Have to go get ready for tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm back with more chapters. Hopefully you guys will like them. I didn't die so this will be a good sign I'm still alive.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Optimus woke up late into the next day. His body ached all over. Ratchet sat in the next room over with the newest addition to the family. Rotorblade cooed over the small one. Smokeheat didn't get much attention due to how much the sparkling needed attention. Rotorblade gave his attention to his brother, so that he didn't feel abandoned. Optimus didn't move much due to the pain he still felt. Energon sat on the desk next to him.

"Daddy," Smokeheat said as he tried to get Ratchet's attention.

"I'm busy Smokeheat," said Ratchet and held the small one as he purged. "Rotorblade, can you call Knock Out. I'm taking Rebound in. He's getting worse."

"Sure dad," said Rotorblade.

"Daddy," Smokeheat repeated.

"Smokeheat I told you I'm busy. Your brother is sick," said Ratchet and walked out the door with Rebound in his arms.

Smokeheat began to feel rejected and cried. Optimus, hearing the small cries, got up and found the source. He picked up Smokeheat and cradled him close. Smokeheat didn't care who was comforting him. He just needed it.

"Shhh, it is alright little one. Ratchet has to deal with your brother," Optimus soothed. "Your brother is very sick and needs help."

"Want daddy," Smokeheat cried.

"I know you do, but he needs to care for your brother right now," said Optimus.

He stayed with the two children for hours. He decided to take them to them hospital to see their daddy and brother. Knock Out looked up from his work when he heard Optimus enter with Rotorblade and Smokeheat.

"Prime, what brings you here?" asked Knock Out.

"They wanted to see Ratchet and their brother," Optimus answered. "Is that alright?"

"They're in the nursery part where we keep the sick ones. Look for room J12. Ratchet has been working all day on him so don't worry if he's tired," said Knock Out and went back to work.

"Thank you Knock Out," Optimus thanked and headed to room J12.

Optimus knocked softly before entering. Ratchet sat on a stool watching Rebound. He looked extremely tired. Smokeheat ran up and tugged on Ratchet's leg armor. The medic looked down for a sec before looking back at the sick sparkling. Smokeheat tugged again and got no response.

"Daddy," Smokeheat began to cry again.

"Ratchet, Smokeheat would like your attention for a bit. I'll watch Rebound," said Optimus. Ratchet nodded tiredly and picked up Smokeheat, who curled up into his frame.

"Ratchet, how is he?" asked Rotorblade.

"He's getting worse every hour. I can't pinpoint what is wrong. He won't make it through the night," said Ratchet wearily.

"Are you certain that there is nothing we can do for him?" asked Optimus, pain and sadness hinting his voice.

"I'm afraid not," said Ratchet.

"Maybe I can help," said Rotorblade and gently laid his servos on Rebound's stomach and chest.

A faint golden glow surrounded Rebound and Rotorblade. It died down after a bit. Rebound started to improve greatly. Rotorblade fell backwards, obliviously tired and worn out from using so much power. Optimus caught his son and laid him down on the spare berth.

"He has healed him," said Ratchet.

"Thank the Allspark. Rebound is still very young and has a full life ahead of him," said Optimus and kissed Ratchet.

Smokeheat and Rotorblade were carried by Optimus while Ratchet carried Rebound home. They set them in their berths and kissed them goodnight. Ratchet turned to Optimus and snuggled up into him once they got to their own berth.

"Someone needs to recharge," Optimus teased a bit.

"I've been working on our son all day. Of course I'm tired Optimus," Ratchet snapped slightly and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Ratchet," said Optimus and kissed his mate's helm.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Wow, 20 chapter and I don't think that this is near the middle of the story. I truly don't know where to stop. I was hoping to get a ton of chapters up. Thanks for the reviews.

TF Fan-for-life: You'll find out in this chapter.

Guess: Here you go.

PorNgub: You're welcome. Here's what you suggested along with some Optimus/Rotorblade/Rebound cuteness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

Ratchet woke up due to two someones snuggled into his side. He looked down to find Smokeheat closest to him. Rotorblade snuggled into Optimus more. Optimus eventually woke up to Rotorblade's movement. He smiled and started to tickle the two. Rotorblade and Smokeheat woke up squealing in laughter. Optimus laughed too when they started to attack him with tickles. Smokeheat went to Ratchet and tickled him.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Ratchet with a slight chuckle.

"Daddy," Smokeheat said with laughter and joy in his voice. "Love you."

"I love you too Smokeheat. Come you three, time to get up and get some breakfast," said Ratchet.

"I'll get Rebound," said Optimus and went to the sparkling room.

"Up," Smokeheat said with raised arms.

"Alright," said Ratchet and picked him up. "My you are growing up so fast. When did you get so big?"

"Don't know," Smokeheat answered cutely.

After having breakfast, Ratchet took his family to the park. Smokeheat rode on Ratchet's shoulder on the way there. Optimus held Rebound in one arm and held Rotorblade's hand in the other. Other children played happily at the park. Ratchet sat down on a bench and watched as the two went off and played. Optimus sat next to him and rocked Rebound.

"They're so perfect," Ratchet whispered, talking about his whole family.

"So are you. I love you Ratchet," Optimus whispered and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Optimus," Ratchet said once they broke apart. "We have such a wonderful family. I don't think that I want to leave them for a while after they're old enough. They have made my life perfect."

"Daddy," Smokeheat said as he ran up to Ratchet. "Come."

Ratchet got up and was lead to the playground. He watched Smokeheat run up to the slide and go down it. Ratchet caught Smokeheat at the end of the slide. Smokeheat laughed and pointed toward Optimus, where Rotorblade went to.

"Up," Smokeheat said.

Ratchet picked him up and made their way toward Optimus. Ratchet was tackled to the ground by Rotorblade. He turned around and was attacked by the two. He caught them and picked them up. All were laughing. Optimus heard Rebound cry and soothed him.

"What are we going to do now Ratchet?" asked Rotorblade.

"You are going with Optimus and Rebound home. I have somewhere special to go with Smokeheat. Then tomorrow we'll switch. How does that sound?" asked Ratchet.

"Sounds cool," said Rotorblade and headed home with Optimus.

"Alright Smokeheat, it's just you and me now. Do you want to go somewhere special?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes," said Smokeheat.

Ratchet walked and got them Energon. He got extra for dinner. He walked to the outside of the city and laid down on the ground. The sun was setting and a few stars were shining. They had dinner and just watched the sun go down. Some time later the sky was filled with stars. Smokeheat watched them with wonder. He's never seen so many in his life.

"Daddy," Smokeheat said and fell asleep.

Ratchet got up and started heading home.

~~~with Optimus~~~

It was just Optimus and Rotorblade awake in the silent house. Rotorblade watched Optimus put Rebound down to sleep. He turned back and sat next to the younger one.

"Rotorblade, how did you heal Rebound?" asked Optimus.

"My brother and I have this special power that we were born with. We get it from both our parents, who were Decepticons. They tried to protect us, but died doing so. The Autobots captured us and tried to get us to use our power. I refused and broke free. After that we hid in alleys and drank recycled or thrown out Energon. Smokeheat doesn't even know he has it," Rotorblade explained. "It can be used for almost anything."

"I see," said Optimus. "Do you know who the Autobots are?"

"One of them was called Perceptor. He tried to tell the others that it was wrong and got beaten for it. I'm not sure if he is still alive or not. Gave us Energon when no one looked and gave us a way out. Never saw him after that. All I remember is having Smokeheat in my arms. I turned around and Perceptor was being beaten like the pit. He told me to run and escape," said Rotorblade. "I have nightmare things that shows Perceptor tied up to a chair and injured badly. Then the other bots would come in and torture him some more. I don't know what it means."

"Rotorblade, from these dreams, Perceptor is alive, but held captive somewhere. Don't worry, we'll get him back," said Optimus just as the door opened. "Time for you to get to bed."

"Ok, night Optimus. Night Ratchet," said Rotorblade and headed off.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Ratchet after putting Smokeheat in bed.

"Rotorblade told me a bit of his life when I asked how he healed Rebound," said Optimus and retold the story.

"He's still alive? I thought that he was dead," said Ratchet.

"So did I but we must find him," said Optimus. "He helped save Rotorblade and Smokeheat. Now we must save him."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: My friend from school suggested that I do this for this chapter. Really cute fluff and there will be kissing. Thanks leafy slader.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro and the idea of the rings comes from my friend Ninjagirl93. I only own my characters.

* * *

"You ready for this?" asked Soundwave as he got his daughter ready.

"Yes mom I am," said Dark Storm.

"Awe, my big sis is leaving me behind to fend on my own? What will I do now with Mercy? I'll die without guidance," Artamis said.

"Suck it up Artamis. You'll live, I mean come on Mercy is just a sparkling. What trouble can he cause. Plus I had to deal with you when you were born and I was way younger then you when I did it," said Dark Storm.

"True. It's just so hard to believe that you will be leaving us to go off on your own," said Artamis. "Make sure you have kids. I want to be an uncle."

"Whatever Artamis," Dark Storm retorted back.

"Sweetspark, are you almost done?" asked Megatron.

"Yeah dad," said Dark Storm and finished up. She walked out for her dad to see.

"You look amazing Sweetspark," said Megatron, a few tears escaping. "You've grown up so fast in the time that I wasn't there. You've chosen the perfect mech to bond with. I just hope that you will be happy."

"I will dad," said Dark Storm and wiped the tears away. "Come on, it's time to start."

Soundwave walked with Dark Storm to where Steve was waiting. He looked all shiny and handsome. Soundwave looked at his daughter one last time before passing her to Steve. He sat down with his family. Steve looked at Dark Storm.

"You're so beautiful," said Steve.

"Thank you," said Dark Storm.

Steve slipped on a ring that bounded them together forever. If one were to die, the other would know because the ring would come off. Steve already had one like it on him. He said out loud, "Dark Storm, daughter of Megatron and Soundwave, I have loved you since I first saw you after you were born. I knew in my spark you were the one. I love you with all my spark and will do anything for you. Bond with tonight and become my mate forever."

"I will Steve," said Dark Storm and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too my sweet," said Steve and retracted his mask and visor for all to see. He leaned down and kissed her again.

Everyone that was there clapped as they agreed to become mates. Artamis looked confused by the ring part.

"Dad, why are they wearing rings and you and mom aren't?" asked Artamis.

"We bonded during the war so we did not have any of those. Same with Optimus and Ratchet. Don't worry we shall get some soon enough. I'll be surprised if Optimus gotten Ratchet and him a pair," said Megatron.

"Do you think that I'll find someone?" asked Artamis.

"I'm sure that you will. Everyone finds their bonded sometime," said Megatron.

"Come on sweet, let's go bond out underneath the stars," said Steve and headed outside of the city with Dark Storm close by. Everyone else followed and stayed next to the city while the new couple went out.

Steve opened up his chest plates and revealed his spark. Dark Storm did the same and gazed at the spark before her. Steve brought them closer and kissed his new mate as their sparks merged and bonded together, becoming one.

Off in the distance, the others witnessed the bond. A bright light filled the air as the sparks touched. Megatron smiled and pressed Soundwave's back against his chest. His chin rested on Soundwave's shoulder as they watched. Mercy fell asleep and curled tighter into Soundwave's chest. Megatron smiled and kissed Soundwave's shoulder.

"My little girl has grown up on me," Megatron whispered.

"We all grow up at one point. She found a strong mech to take care of her," said Soundwave. "Come one let's go home. Mercy needs some sleep and so does Artamis."

"Very well my wonderful mate," said Megatron and took them home. He was glad that his daughter was now bonded and living with a strong mech to take care of her. He trusted Steve to care for her.

Soundwave settled Mercy in and Artamis just went straight for his berth. Megatron laid down and pulled Soundwave close to him.

~~~000

Steve carried Dark Storm inside his domain bridal style. They went straight for the berth to sleep. Tomorrow they would be leaving somewhere special for a 'honeymoon' in earth terms. Steve pulled Dark Storm into his side and held her there. He kissed her helm softly as they both fell into recharge.

A/N: Like I said kissing and fluff. Hope you enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey everyone. Don't know if you read this or not. I haven't gotten as many reviews as I usually do for a chapter. I know that things are busy and stuff. I've had my own with my family blaming me for things that I didn't do. Sorry if it takes so long to update. Just under a lot of stress and depression kind of?. I will still update my stories I just need some time. I'm going to be getting some new stories up soon also. Hope you enjoy this. My friend suggested it. The one from the last chapter. I just hope that you guys review this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

"Come on Ratchet," said Rotorblade.

"I'm coming little one don't worry," said Ratchet.

Ratchet and Rotorblade walked out of the house. They headed down to the street and walked on the sidewalk. Rotorblade looked around in awe at the part he had never seen before. Ratchet smiled and kept walking along. They went to the movies and the store. Ratchet walked into a candy shop and got some packs of rust sticks. Then the two went to a strange shop.

"I need to get two rings please," Ratchet requested.

"Right away," said a mech with a orange and red paintjob. "Bonding rings?"

"Yes," Ratchet replied.

Rotorblade looked around. He got the feeling someone was watching him. He stepped closer to Ratchet as he waited for the rings.

"Ratchet? I feel like someone is watching us," said Rotorblade. Ratchet looked around to find no one.

"There is no one around," Ratchet soothed.

"That's the strange thing," said Rotorblade.

"Here we are. How do these look for you?" asked the mech and showed two gold rings with red and orange swirls.

"Just perfect. Thank you," said Ratchet and paid for the rings. "Come on Rotorblade. Let's go home and get these to the others. We just need to pick up a few more things for dinner."

"Ok Ratchet," said Rotorblade and left with Ratchet.

Ratchet walked into the house with Rotorblade behind him. Optimus looked up from cleaning Rebound and peeked out into the hall. He heard Ratchet talk about being silent and not saying a word. Optimus went back to his job, shaking his helm. Rebound splashed Optimus a bit before the bath was over.

"Let's go see what Ratchet's secret is," said Optimus.

Rebound watched Ratchet make dinner. Optimus also watched in silence. Ratchet put dinner on the table and turned to see Optimus standing there with Rebound. He smiled at the clean sparkling and kissed his helm, then Optimus'. Smokeheat came in and hugged Ratchet's leg. Ratchet looked down and got them to the table for dinner.

"Ratchet, what is this for?" asked Optimus.

"You'll find out once we're finished. Rotorblade, is everything ready?" asked Ratchet as he finished feeding Rebound.

"Yep," said Rotorblade.

Optimus was blindfolded and pushed onto the couch. Ratchet took the blindfold off and Optimus looked at the table. He saw a pack of rust sticks and Ratchet holding a ring with red on it.

"Ratchet," Optimus whispered.

"Don't. We are bonded now. We should have these so that others know that we belong together. And should either one of us dies," said Ratchet, slipping the ring onto his mate. The same ring with orange was on the same servo Optimus had his, but on Ratchet.

Optimus picked up the rust sticks and nibbled on one. He smiled and put on a movie for everyone to watch. Rebound eventually fell asleep during it. Ratchet got up and put Rebound to sleep. He came back and the other two snuggled into him and Optimus.

~~~000

"Be happy while you can. It isn't going to last long," said a figure as he watched the family in a small sphere of light. "I will get you two one way or another. Even if I have to force you with a life."

"Master, the prisoner still won't say anything," said a black bot.

"Leave him for now. I will let them find him and retrieve him. I will still get those two when they come," said the figure.

"Yes my Master," said the black bot and left.

~~~000

"It's late. Time to get these ones to bed and head to ours," said Ratchet and picked Smokeheat up.

Optimus did the same and they put the children to bed. Ratchet snuggled into Optimus once they made it to their bed.

"I love you," Optimus whispered and kissed Ratchet's helm.

"I love you too," Ratchet whispered back.

~~~000

"I think that I know where Perceptor is," Rotorblade announced.

"Where is he?" asked Optimus.

"Somewhere under Kaon. Like what was used before the war," said Rotorblade.

"Hmmm. Maybe Megatron will know of something," said Optimus. "I shall contact him and see when we can meet and make plans."

Optimus left into another room. He swiftly contacted Megatron and waited for him to answer.

"Megatron, we have something important to do," said Optimus.

"Speak and I shall listen," said Megatron.

"Rotorblade may know where one of my men are. He says that it is somewhere underneath Kaon that was used before the war," Optimus explained.

"There is only one place," said Megatron. "We shall talk in person more. Meet me tomorrow at my place. I have a room that we can use."

"Thank you Megatron," said Optimus.

"No problem brother," said Megatron and cut the line.

~~~next day

"The only place that is underneath Kaon is where the gladiators rested after a long battle. It was used to protect them. Many things lay there such as weapons and many rooms. Once I left the Pits, no one used them anymore so everything is still there," said Megatron. "It will take at least three days to get to Kaon from here without a groundbridge. We can only use it once until we find more Energon to power it up with. I suggest that we use it once we've freed your soldier. Then there is the problem with credits. I don't have much to use to support this mission. Take the monorail that goes all the way to Kaon. After that, I will meet you there to help you. Take your son since we will know the way from these visions."

"How long will it take you to get there if you fly? It is on the other side of the planet," said Optimus. "Not to mention how much Energon you will need to carry for the trip."

"I have my ways. I will meet you at the station," said Megatron. "We best be going. There is no telling what damage your soldier received."

Optimus stood up and left to get started. He got Rotorblade ready to leave and kissed Ratchet goodbye.

"I shall return as soon as I can love," Optimus promised. "I will try to stay in contact with you as much as I can. I trust that you can care for the other two and call for help if needed?"

"I got things here Optimus. Go save Perceptor," said Ratchet and kissed Optimus. "Hurry back soon. I'll be missing you."

"I shall miss you too," said Optimus and headed out the door with Rotorblade.

Optimus walked to the monorail station and purchased the tickets needed. They got onto the train and found that hardly anyone was on it. Rotorblade stared out the window in thought as the scene zoomed by.

"Is something wrong Rotorblade?" asked Optimus.

"I was just thinking of Perceptor. What if we don't find him in time? What if he's dead already?" asked the youngling. "These thoughts keep coming to mind. Finding him tired up and dying. Then not getting him medical attention fast enough."

"We will find him," said Optimus and wrapped his arms around his son. "He's tougher then you think. He will survive."

~~~000

Rotorblade woke up to Optimus shaking him. He rubbed his optics and looked around. Optimus stood in front of him.

"Are we there yet?" asked a still tired Rotorblade.

"Yes, we are in Kaon," said Optimus. "Come on, Megatron is waiting for us."

True to what he said, Megatron was waiting. Optimus greeted him and picked Rotorblade up. His son rested his helm on his shoulder and fell half asleep.

"We will have to wait until tomorrow to save energy. We will need it for the long trip to the Pits," said Megatron. "I already got a place for us to stay. It isn't too far from here. I will warn you that it may seem a bit run down, but it was the only place that is really cheap."

"Lead the way. Rotorblade won't be able to stay awake much longer," said Optimus.

Megatron walked with Optimus to a unknown part of the city. They went to a motel and went to their room that Megatron had preserved. The room was small with two berths, a wash racks, and a berth table with a lamp. Optimus laid Rotorblade on the nearest berth and sat up. Megatron laid down on the other one. Optimus laid down next to his son. Megatron looked over at them.

"Optimus, there is a call system in the next room over you can use. It is free to use," said Megatron. "I have already contacted my family. I suggest you contact them."

Optimus nodded and left to the next room over. He walked in to find an Energon dispenser and the call system. There was also a holo-screen mounted on the wall. He walked over to it and contacted his family.

~~~000

Ratchet went over to the call system and turned it on. Optimus' face showed up and Ratchet smiled. He called the for Smokeheat to bring Rebound over. The younger bot did so and Ratchet lifted both up. They both looked at the screen and beamed with happiness.

"Daddy!" Smokeheat said in happiness, practically jumping where he sat. Rebound cooed and reached toward the image of his Carrier.

"Optimus, how are things?" asked Ratchet. "Where's Rotorblade and Megatron?"

"_They are in the room next door. Rotorblade fell asleep on the monorail._"

"He must of been really tired. Have you found Perceptor yet?" asked Ratchet.

"_We will begin our search under the city tomorrow. Megatron will be helping us navigate through the area. Once we have gotten Perceptor, if he is there, we will be groundbridging back to Iacon." _

"Be safe Optimus, all of you. We will see you soon," said Ratchet. "Say night to your daddy."

"Night daddy," said Smokeheat.

Rebound cooed and waved his hand toward Optimus.

~~~000

Optimus smiled and waved back at them. He looked toward the entrance and got worried. He looked back with wide optics and frowned slightly.

"Ratchet, I love you all," Optimus said hurriedly.

"_Optimus, what's wrong?_"

"Ratchet, I have to go. You may be in danger. Don't let anyone in the house," said Optimus and quickly shut the call system off.

He walked back to the room and locked it tight. Megatron looked startled and got up.

"Brother, what is wrong?" asked Megatron.

"Someone is here. They were watching me talking with Ratchet. I fear that they are in danger," said Optimus.

"I'll stay alert. Get some rest, I've had enough sleep while waiting for you to arrive," said Megatron.

Optimus only nodded and laid down, pulling his son next to him. He fell asleep. Megatron shut the lights off and got his fusion cannon ready if someone attacked. He could see the bot outside the window, watching the youngling sleep. He got up and went outside. He spotted the bot and shot him. He walked up to him and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Megatron, sword brought out and put it against the bot's throat. The bot showed fear. He was only doing his job. "Tell me now."

"My name is Chestnut. I was only doing my job. My master commands me to do so. Please, spare me," Chestnut pleaded. "He wants the youngling and his brother. He is willing to do anything to get them. Even kill anyone in his way."

"Get out of here. Don't tell anyone about this," said Megatron. "If you do, I will kill you slowly."

"Yes sir," Chestnut said and ran away.

Megatron walked back into the room and laid down. He pondered on what Chestnut said about his Master.

Morning came faster then Megatron suspected. He looked outside to find the sun barely rising. He smiled and got Energon from the next room. He spotted an old miner there getting a cube for himself.

"Drill?" Megatron asked.

"Huh, oh hi," said Drill, his paintjob barely recognizable. "Remind me who you are."

"Don't you remember old friend. We were in the same unit before the mine caved in. We were both trapped," said Megatron. Drill turned around and gasped.

"Oh Megatronus, so good to see you again," said Drill and set down his cube. He embraced Megatron in a hug and patted his back. "It's been eons since I last saw you."

"Same here. I thought you had perished when you stopped talking," said Megatron. "I got through, but wasn't able to reach you before a rescue team dragged me away. What happened to you?"

"I passed out from lack of Energon. I went into stasis afterward and woke up about three years ago," said Drill. "My you have grown Megatronus."

"It is Megatron now. I changed it when I went to the Council to be called Prime so that I could change our ways. War ravished our world and killed it. We brought it back years ago when the war ended," said Megatron.

"I have missed so much. So what is your business here?" asked Drill.

"I am helping my brother rescue a soldier from war. He is underneath the city where the Pits are. Gladiators used it to recover in. It was unused after I left to speak with the High Council. Many things remain in there," said Megatron.

"Hmmm... I was heading there for my new job. I was assigned to gather information in the Pits and bring it back to the information place in the museum," said Drill and took a drink from his cube.

"You may join us if you would like. I was just getting some Energon and then heading out," said Megatron.

"I will like that. We can catch up on things and talk about the past," said Drill.

Megatron got three cubes and walked back, Drill following him. He set them down and shook Optimus awake. The Autobot leader moaned as he woke up.

"Optimus, time to refuel and head out," said Megatron.

"I'll wake up Rotorblade and then we can refuel," said Optimus.

~~~000

"We are going to have to be really quiet. I can hear others down there," said Drill after some time of waiting.

"Can you determine how many there is? The more the harder," said Rotorblade.

"I can hear about nine so far. Most of them are asleep from staying up too late," said Drill. "Let's go. We can knock the others out."

Megatron motioned for them to stay there and swiftly knocked out the others. They went to Megatron's side and walked for a while. Megatron stopped and stared at the Energon stains on the floor and walls. He sighed and closed his optics, remembering how it happened.

_flashback_

_"You little slagger," a black and green mech snarled to a red and tan mech. _

_"What did he do wrong Grounder?" asked Megatron, who stood by the red and tan mech that goes by the name of Hammersmash. _

_"He drugged my Energon," said Grounder and grabbed Hammersmash by the throat. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about," Hammersmash said. He started to crush the throat tubing he held in his hands. _

_Hammersmash started to choke and wheeze. He was attacked and Energon splattered onto the wall and floor, staining it. Megatron tried to save his friend from the gladiator. He tugged and eventually Grounder let Hammersmash go. The smaller gladiator fell to the ground and coughed up Energon. He shook and tried to vent. Megatron stroked Hammersmash's helm and comforted him. Hammersmash stopped breathing and fell limp on the ground. Megatron closed his optics in respect. He always brought peace to those that were going to die. Soundwave knelt next to Megatron and laid a hand on his shoulder as a sign in comfort. _

_"Be at peace with Primus my friend," Megatron whispered. _

_end of flashback _

"My friend was killed here," said Megatron.

"Brother, we must continue on. Think, where would they hold gladiators as prisoners," said Optimus.

"Just down this way. We're almost there," said Megatron and continued to lead them down the hall.

Drill opened the door and Megatron walked in first. Optimus and the others followed and looked around. Rotorblade looked toward the middle where the only light that showed through from the ceiling. He spotted Perceptor tied to a chair and gagged. His held bent down toward the floor. The red mech's armor was dented and beaten. Energon surrounded him in a large puddle. Rotorblade raced forward and took the gag off carefully.

"Perceptor?" asked Rotorblade.

Perceptor moaned and lifted his head a bit to see the youngling looking at him with worried optics. The red mech let his head fall again and didn't move. Rotorblade untied the rope and Perceptor's form fell forward, being caught by the youngling. Optimus walked over and picked Perceptor up. Megatron and Drill waited by the door for them. Once set, all four of them walked down the hall. A gun cocked and Drill turned around to find a strange modeled mech with a gun pointed at Megatron. The mech fired and Drill pushed Megatron out of the way, taking the hit to the chest. The strange mech disappeared in thin air when Megatron turned around.

"Megatron, get out of here with Perceptor and your brother. It's too late to save me," said Drill and spit out energon.

"I'm not leaving you," said Megatron and opened up his comlink. "Soundwave, opened up the groundbridge to my location. We got injured. Have it open back in front of the hospital."

The requested portal opened up and they ran through, right in front of the hospital. Optimus rushed inside with Perceptor and Megatron with Drill. Rotorblade followed his father inside. Ratchet called out two gurneys and his assistant. First Aid took Drill while Ratchet took Perceptor, calling Knock Out over to help Drill. Optimus and Megatron went to a washrack and cleaned off the energon and waited with Rotorblade in the waiting room.

"I hope that Perceptor and Drill will be alright," Rotorblade whispered.

"I hope so too," said Optimus. He contacted Ratchet through their bond. _Where's Smokeheat and Rebound? _

_With Jazz and Prowl. Is Rotorblade alright? _

_He is fine. Scared for Perceptor and Drill though. _

_Go on home. I'll call when I got news for the three of you. Get the other two please. _

_I will. See you soon. I love you. _

_I love you too. _

Optimus sighed and told Megatron to head back home and that Ratchet would contact them if he had news. Optimus picked up the other two and got home to put them to bed. Optimus crawled into his berth and fell asleep, waiting for the news to come.


	23. AN

Hi everyone. So sorry it's been so long since I've been to this story. I am having medical issues that are bad and writer's block. I am having my little sister go through my stories and help me with the next chapter. Hopefully it will be here soon. Thanks for sticking with me for this long.


End file.
